Underneath it all
by supernaturalwitch
Summary: Clary moves to a Georgia with Luke after Valentine kills her mother. Starting a new school and coping with her mothers death isn't so easy. Read to find out more. ( There just human in this story, and Swearing involved)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time ever writing, hopefully it will be enjoyable.

Disclaimer – I do not own TMI or any of the Characters, they all belong to Cassandra Clair.

Before

Clary rolls up on her blue Harley and parks next to her mother's car. School was over and a few weeks early no less. She rushed up the stairs to tell her mother. She reaches the second floor; her mother should be home. Her step-father, Luke, should still be at work. He'll have a nice surprise waiting when he gets home. She sees that the door is open. Clary thinks how odd that there door is open and cautiously creeps closer. She looks around noticing that everything else is normal. Another set of stairs leading to the next floor, the ugly brown carpet, and one of the neighbours' cats sitting at the foot of the stairs just like every other day. Clary shrugs and walks toward the askew door, but stops when she hears voices. She recognizes one of them is her mom. She creeps closer and sets her bag down quietly. The next voice is male and it belongs to her biological father, Valentine. Clary's eyes widen in horror. Flashbacks start to come to her; angry outbursts, threats and, two incidence in particular, of after a few years later Valentine striking her mother. It was a relief to have escaped from him. Clary's mom's best friend, Luke Garroway, found Jocelyn shortly after and they started dating quickly; Jocelyn trying to bury old bad feelings with new, good ones. Clary was four when they married. After a couple of threats from Valentine turned up, Jocelyn took a number of measures for her and her daughters safety, including having a five year old Clary start practical combat training, which she took to rather well.

Very quietly Clary creeps towards the open door, and slides her back against the wall. "Where is she Jocelyn? You can't hide her from me anymore!" screams Valentine. Clary slips her hand into her bag, she quietly moves toward the staircase that leads up and slides underneath it. She types 9-1-1 into her and hits send. Bring her phone to her ear she hear the emergency responder pick up and say "what is the situation". Clary then replies quietly "My father has broken into our apartment and is threating my mother. We live at 320 Banker Street, apartment 4 A." She waits for a second longer, just to hear from the operator that the police are on their way. She hangs up and slips her phone into her pocket. As she slips from underneath the stairs she hears her mother scream, and Valentine Yelling "Get back here you fucking bitch". Clary rushes to the door and into the apartment. In a second she takes everything in; her mom against one of the walls and Valentine in front of her with one of the kitchen knives in his hand. Just as Valentine goes to stab her, Clary screams "NO". Next thing she knows is that Valentine is pulling out a blood knife from her mother. Jocelyn slumps to the floor.

Valentine turning around with the bloody knife in his hand sees Clary. Valentine wastes no time and starts advancing on Clary. Clary only taking a second goes into fighting stance. Valentine takes a swing at Clary but she is too fast and ducks with ease. She then disarms Valentine so that he no longer has the knife.

Valentine glares at Clary and shouts "you little bitch; I will kill you, just like I killed your ungrateful mother." Stealing a quick glance at her mother, Clary turns her head back to Valentine, but a little too late. Valentine took another swing and this time it hit. Clary stumbles. But gain her stance just as fast. Wiping blood from her mouth Clary spats "you fucking piece of shit; ill make you pay for this". Valentine goes for another swing but Clary grabs his arm. Twisting his arm hard enough she was able to pull him forward, and kick him in the Chest. Valentine gasping for air falls to one knee. Clary takes no time she round house kicks him in the head, sending him to the floor unconscious. Clary then race to her mother side; holding Jocelyn's head in her lap. Jocelyn with her last breath gasps out "I'm so sorry, I Love You Clary, Always". Clary leaning against the wall with her mother head still in her lap starts to cry.

A Few minutes later the cops come storming through the door. Assessing the scene quickly they see Valentine unconscious on the floor, bloody knife next to him, as well a young girls holding a dead body on her lap. The lead officer tells one of his men to cuff the man and to take then knife into evidence. He then walks over to the young girl and says "what's your name sweetheart." Clary looks up at him from blurry eyes and says "I'm Clary Fray." The officer then replies with "how old are you and is this your mother". "I'm almost seventeen and yes this is my mother" Clary replies between sobs. As the other officers are Cuffing Valentine; he starts to stir. Once Lifted Valentine yells out "I kill you, you little bitch". The Lead officer tells the officer to get him out of here. He then turns his attention back to Clary. In warm tone he says "everything is alright now you can, let go off your mother, well take good care of her". Nodding she moves away from her. The officer grabs her and starts to lead her away from the scene. As they walk out of the building the officer picks up Clary's bag off the floor where she left it and brings her outside.

Luke pulling into their apartment parking lot sees all the cop cars. He parks quickly and jumps out. As soon as he starts to walk toward the officers, he sees Clary being brought out by an officer. Luke runs toward her yelling "Clary". Seeing Luke Clary start to race toward him. Sobbing in his chest; the officer comes over putting Cary's bag down turns and asks Luke who he is. Luke replies "I'm Clary's step-father, what happened". Looks at the man he reply's in a sad voice "I'm very sorry but your wife is dead. We found your step-daughter in the apartment with her mother's body." Luke Lets out a cry, and hug Clary tighter. He then goes on to explains that they need to talk to Clary to find out what happened.

Clary clinging to Luke tells them what happened around sobs. Luke grabs her and wraps her in his arms; they are both sobbing. The officer tries to console both of them, and recommends that they find somewhere else to stay. Luke mentions a good hotel nearby and the officer nods, adding in "I am very sorry for your loss." He walks off, and Luke leads Clary into the passenger seat of his truck.

_A month later_

Valentine was charged with murder and attempted murder of his ex-wife and daughter; he was sentenced to life in prison. A few weeks later Luke and Clary bury Jocelyn.

_Two months later_

Clary and Luke are packing everything they need from the apartment, as wells as Clary's Harley into a moving truck. Luke has decided that it would be better for them to leave. Luke having a sister in Georgia that has invited them to come live with her for while takes her offer. Luke knowing that all his friends are there explains to it to Clary. Decided it would be best, Clary agrees. Unfortunately Clary has been having nightmares that are dreadful; screaming out in her sleep, Clary hasn't slept properly in weeks.

_Three months later_

After moving to Georgia Clary has been better. Luke bought a house at consist of two bedrooms and two bathrooms. She now has a friend and his name is Simon. Though he doesn't actually know what happened to Clary and doesn't pyre. He's there for her whenever she needs him and Luke is very grateful for it. Once they settle in Luke signs Clary up for school and got her a part-time job as a waitress at one of his Friend diners to help her cope. Clay is only allowed to work three a week because he wants her to focus more on school.

_Forth month_

Clary starts school in the next few days and has found out that Simon has finally gotten together with his best friend, though she's never met the girl; Simon say that she will at school. She then thinks to herself, "this should be fun, ugh I hate being the new girl".

So what do you think, Please Review?


	2. Chapter 2

For the people who took time out to read this story, Thanks it means a lot. Disclaimer – I do not own TMI or the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

School

Clary wakes to her alarm going off. 7:00 am she reads. "Great" she mumbles through a yawn. Getting up she stagers to her closet; pulls on a black tank top that shows a bit of cleavage, dark denim shorts, her favorite black leather jacket, and converse. Going into her own bathroom she brushes her teeth, and try's to tame her messy curl red hair, with no luck. She moves onto her make up; adding a little mascara, eye liner and a lip balm with a pink hue to it. Pleased, she grabs her phone and book bag and walks into the kitchen.

Putting her bag by the door and slipping her phone into her pocket she mutters "good morning" to Luke. Giving her a smile he hands her a bowl of cereal. She takes it gratefully and walks to the table and to eat. After a few minutes she looks at the clock and sees that she has to get going. Saying "bye" to Luke she grabs her bag and walks to the door. Stopping she grabs her helmet and keys from the counter. She heads out. As she reaches her bike, she feels the vibrations of her phone. Pulling it out, she reads.

Simon – See you at school, can't wait for you to meet my girlfriend.

Clary smiling replies- Ya see u soon, can't wait.

Putting her phone back into her pocket, she gets on her bike. Laying down her book bag on her bike, she slides on her helmet and starts the ignition. Quickly she backs up and wheels out of the driveway.

Clary, arriving at the school at 8:00, sees a group of boys starring at her. She parks and starts to pull off her helmet; shakes out her hair, she mummers "great" under her breath. Sneaking a quick peak at the guys as she gets off her bike she sees a tall blond boy with golden eyes, an equally tall boy with black hair and blue eyes, and a shorter boy with black hair and brown eyes. Grabbing her book bag she walks past them; but unfortunately one of them is stupid enough to grab her ass.

Clary spins around fast enough to grab the boys arm noticing it the one with black hair and brown eyes. Before she can do anything else the blond boy pipes up with a smirk across his face. "Sebastian, that's no way to treat a lady" he scolds as everyone just snickers. Clary rolls her eyes and replies in a sarcastic tone "thanks, but I got this". Twisting the boys arm around his back enough to hurt him a little she says "touch me again and next time your arm will be broken". She releases him and walks off, heading straight inside to the office. Speaking to the receptionists, Clary is handed her schedule and locker number. It is then explained to her that the school is three floors and if the room starts in the hundreds it the main floor. Two hundred are the second, and three hundreds are the top floor and same for the lockers. With a nod and saying "thank you" to the receptionists, she walks out of the office and to her locker.

Opening her locker door, Clary drops off her helmet, jacket and extra clothing. Looking at her schedule she sees,

Period 1 – English 12, Room 210

Period 2 – Math 12, Room 115

Period 3 – Gym 12, Gymnasium

Lunch 12:50 -1:30 pm

Period 4 – Art 12, Room 301

Muttering to herself, she closes her locker and head up to the second floor for English.

Walking into the class she spots Simon already in a seat and walks over; taking the one across from him. "Hey" he says. She turns to him with a smile and say "hello" back. "How's it going so far" asks Simon. "Well, the first half of my day consists with English, Math, and gym. Then Art after Lunch, and on top of that some idiot named Sebastian grabbed my ass" replies Clary. Simon shaking his head and laughing say "idiot, would have loved to see what you did to him." "At least you have English and Gym with me" adds Simon. Just as she's about to reply the blond haired guy walks in and takes the seat behind Clary. She scowls and Simon just grins. A few seconds later the teacher enters.

After he does a roll call, the teacher explains that they will start the first class out with getting to know someone new. He then hand out a sheet of yellow paper to everyone and explains that he is going to pair up people and they are to answer this sheet. The only rule is that you can only pass on one question. Heading back to his desk he picks up the roll call sheet. As he starts to call names, all Clary thinks to herself is "please not blondie, please not blondie". Tuning back into the teacher she hears … Kaelie and Jordan Kyle, Simon Lewis and Maia Roberts, and lastly Clary Fray and Jace Lightwood. Everyone move to their spot. Maia moves over to Simon and Jace to the seat that's in front of Clary. "Dam" Clary mutters to herself when Jace moves in front of her. Turning around he use half of Clary's desk as she uses the other half. "So, this would probably be easier if we take turns read the questions but answer at the same time" states Clary. "Agreed, I'll go first" says Jace.

"Question 1" reads Jace. "What Animal do you hate the most?"

Clary – "Birds"

Jace – "Ducks"

"Question 2, do you have any pets?" asks Clary

Jace – "No"

Clary – "Me either"

"3, who's most likely to win a fight, Batman or Superman?" read Jace

Clary – "Superman"

Jace laughs and say's "Batman always wins"

Clary rolling her eyes asks, "4. What's your favorite color?"

"Gold of course" Jace says smirk.

Clary shaking her head, just says "Purple"

"Finally last question, who and what do your parents" reads Jace

Clary looking away doesn't answer, so Jace answers first. "Maryse and Robert Lightwood, and I don't know what they do because I've never asked. Your turn" Jace adds as he looks down at his sheet. Looking down now Clary says "Pass". Looking up from his sheet Jace replies "Oh come on now, I told you, you can't be that poor". Simon hearing Jace looks toward Clary and sees a tear drop fall onto her leg. She quickly wipes it away hoping no one noticed. Jace is about to add more but is cut off by Simon, "can it Lightwood, she doesn't have to answer". Clary whipping her head up gives Simon a grateful smile and mouths "thank you" to him. He nods and turns back to Maia. The bell rings. Clary grabbing her stuff quickly says "bye" to Simon and is out the door before Jace can even get his stuff. Once she heads down the stairs to math she slows down. Knowing she's far enough from Jace she mutters "What a jerk". Why couldn't he leave well enough alone, what was I supposed to say, Valentine my, no Clary don't go there, she chastises herself.

Walking into math she takes a seat at the back, hoping she won't attract attention. Unfortunately it doesn't work. A tall but slim girl with black hair and brown eyes walks up and asks "is this seat taken?" while she's pointing to the desk in front of Clary. Shaking her head she says "no". The girl then takes the seat and turns around; "I'm Isabelle, you must be new here" say the girl. "Clary Fray" she replies back. "Oh, you must be Simon's new friend" claims Isabelle. "I'm Simon's girlfriend" she then adds quickly. Clay staring finally says "it's nice to finally meet you." Laughing Isabelle strikes up a conversation with Clary until the teacher shows up. Once the teacher is done teaching the lesson, Clary and Isabelle start to work on the math problems together, joking around as they answer each one. Just as they finish the last question, the bell rings. Getting up Clary tells Isabelle that she will she will see her at lunch, and leave. Walking to her locker, she drops off her books and grabs the extra shirt she threw in her locker earlier. Closing her locker she walks to the bathroom that's down the hall and changes her shirt. Walking out she returns to her locker and hangs up the black tank top. Closing it once again, see walks to the gym.

Once there she meets up with Simon, who is sitting on the bleachers. "Hey, I met your girlfriend; she's in my math class" Clary say with a smile. Simon nod and is about to say something but is cut off by Jace. "Hey red" he shouts across the gym. Clary annoyed, just ignores him. "Oh come on red don't be like that" he retorts out. But before Clary can say anything the gym teacher walks in. "Ok, we are going to lean self-defence today" says the teacher. After laying down some mats he comes back to the bleachers. Looking around he points at Clary and says "you and" looking around again "you and Jace, come here." With a smile she gets off the bleachers and thinks to herself "pay back is a bitch". The teacher walks over to Clary to tell her what he wants her to do but Clary quickly but quietly explains that she has done combat training since she was five so she already knows. The teacher then explains that Jace has some training as well. She nods. With a smirk the teacher walks away. "Well this should be entreating" say Jace. She looks at him and asks "oh and why is that". Jace with a smirk on his face says "because I have training, but I'll go easy on you." Stepping on the mat she just shakes her head laughing. "Ready" the teacher asks. The both nod. Clary knows that Jace will attack first so she decides to just stand there but is ready for anything he tries. Jace seeing Clary stand there races at her. Moving quickly she ducks, spinning around with one leg out, she takes Jace down. Clary laughing, while moving into a fighting stance, says "and who said I didn't have training". Jace getting up goes into his. Moving closer he goes for a punch. Grabbing it she flips Jace easily. "Ok enough" says the gym teacher laughing. He walks over and talks to Jace and Clary and explains that he wants to use them two for examples to teach the others the defensive moves. Clary nods and helps Jace up. Over the next hour the teacher explains different situations, and uses Clary and Jace to act them out. The bell finally rings and Clary walks back to her locker. Grabbing her shit and bag she walks back to the bathroom and changes. Stuffing the shirt in her bag, she walks out and is stopped by a girl with blond hair blue eyes. "Back off you stupid bitch" hiss the girl. Clary shaking her head walks away and makes her way to the cafeteria.

Simon waiting at the doors for her walks in with her. Grabbing some food they make their way out side. Spotting Isabelle, they walk over there. Simon sitting next to her gives her a quick peck on the lips. Clary taking the seat across from them, ask Simon "Is that Jace Lightwood guy always Jerk". Simon Laughing turns to Isabelle and explains what happened in the gym. Laughing she looks at Clary and says "yes, my brother is usually a jerk, but I love him anyways." Looking startled, Clary starts to apologise to Isabelle but is waved off "Don't worry about it." Smiling she looks around and notices the blond girl. Turning back she asks "who's the chick with the blond hair over there, she stopped me in the hall earlier." Isabelle looking over to the girl Clary pointed out sighs and says "that's Kaelie, my brother's airhead of a girlfriend, she can be a bitch. I wish Jace would dump her already" Isabelle adds on.

A few minutes the guys come out the door with a football, and heads over to the girls. Within a few seconds they start throwing it around. Isabelle noticing them, she points out each guy. "Well you know Jace, but the other boy with dark hair and blue eyes is my other brother Alec." She says but then quickly adds "Jordan is the one with brown hair and Sebastian is the other one". Nodding Clary goes back to eating her food.

Finishing up, they start to make their way back inside. Just as they're about to reach the door, one of the guys throws the football at Clary. Catching it with ease, she yells "you need more practice." Clary tosses it at Sebastian, and the ball bounces off his head, leaving him looking stunned. Everyone starts laughing as Simon, Clary and Isabelle walk inside. Saying "good bye" Clary makes her way up to Art.

Walking in to the class she notices a girl with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. Walking over she asks the girl "is this seat taken?" Looking up from her book the girl shakes her head. "Name's Maia" says the girl. "Clary, don't we have English together as well?" asks Clary. "Ya" answers Maia. Sitting down Clary reaches in her bag for her sketch book; flips through a few pages to get a clean page. "Wow…" says Maia. Clary gives Maia a smile.

Just then the teacher walks into the room and explains their assignment. Unfortunately, the bell rings before Clary can finish her project. She gathers her stuff, and heads to her locker. Grabbing what she needs quickly, she tosses on her coat and heads outside.

As she walks towards her bike, she sees Jace leaning against it. "Don't lean on my bike please". Jace moves away slightly and says "Nice throw today". Climbing on her bike, she asks "What do you want, Lightwood?" But before Jace answers, Clary hears a god-awful screeching, turning she sees it coming from Kaelie. "Jace, I've been looking everywhere for you!" She stares at Jace, while periodically giving death glares at Clary. Clary chuckles, and slides on her helmet, than starts the bike. Jace ignores Kaelie and turns back to Clary but before he can say anything, she pulls out, laughing to herself as she speeds off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – See first and second chapter.

Work

Clary arrives at home and quickly parks her bike. She pulls off her helmet and she looks at Luke's truck. "Huh, he must have gotten home early" she says to herself. She hops off her bike and heads inside. Placing down her helmet and keys on the table she walks into the kitchen. She tosses her book bag toward the table then spins around to look for something to eat. Pulling out a few things, she starts to make herself a sandwich. Luke walks into the kitchen and asks "how was school?"

"Fine" she replies. She heads over to the table and starts eating. "How come your home early today" she asks Luke through a mouthful.

"I finished the inventory at work early, and I wanted to make sure you were ok," Luke says with a smile. Clary continues eating her sandwich. Once done she grabs her bag and pulls out her Art project. Luke seeing that she's started her homework leaves the kitchen.

About an hour later Clary is finished. Looking at the time she sees that she still has an hour before work, but gets up anyway to go change. Grabbing her stuff she walks to her room and dumps it on the desk. She heads to the closet and pulls out a pair of black jeans and a white shirt. After changing she grabs her apron that is hanging on a hook, and heads downstairs. She decides to leave early for work she calls out "good bye" to Luke before grabbing her helmet and keys. She puts her helmet on while walking out to her bike; she gets on and starts the ignition. As she pulls away she sees Luke waving good bye to her from the door.

She pulls into the parking lot; she heads around to the back of the diner, and parks her bike. She makes her way to the front door, her helmet under her arm. When she pulls the door open she sees Alaric, her boss, looking grim. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"One of the other girls is sick, do you think you can start early" replies Alaric. With a smile and a nod she pulls open her locker, and shoves her stuff in. Alaric looks very grateful as he walks away and goes back to his office. Closing her locker, she ties on her apron and walks onto the floor. Grabbing a bottle of cleaner and a tray she starts to clean off some tables while in between she takes orders.

Clary walks behind the counter and takes a look at the clock; she sees it's half an hour to closing and an hour until she's off. Time flies, she thought. All of a sudden the door opens with a ding and a group of people walk in. Watching them as they take a seat she sees Maia, Jordan, Alec, Jace, Kaelie and two other girls she doesn't know.

"Oh, great" she grumbles to herself as she strolls over. "What can I get you?" she asks. Kaelie with a glare says,

"another waitress." Jace hearing this whips his head around and looks at Kaelie, but before he can say anything, Clary smiling says, in a bitter tone, "I would love to but unfortunately I'm the only one left". With a smirk on his face, Jace is the first one to order, "I'll have a burger and a coke". Clary nods and turns to the others. The rest of the guys and Maia order the same thing as Jace while the other three have a salad.

Walking back to the counter she inputs their order for the chef and starts to clean the other tables. A few moments late Clary hears the bell that lets her know the orders up; walking over she place them on the tray and takes them to the table. After serving them she strolls back to the counter and starts to draw on her pad.

Maia, who's finished eating her food, turns to Jordan and says "I'll be right back". He nod and turns back to the others. Getting up she makes her way over to Clary. "Hey," she says. Clary looking up from her drawing smiles and says

"Is there something I can do for you?" Maia shakes her head and says

"I'm sorry about Kaelie, she can be a bitch".

"Thanks, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you friends with her if she's a bitch" replies Clary.

"I'm not; I'm only here because of my boyfriend, Jordan, and Alec. I wish Jace would dump her already" adds Maia. Clary laughing replies

"That's the second time I've heard that today." After a few minutes more of Clary and Maia conversing, Jordan strolls over.

"Hey were about ready to go" he says to Maia. Maia nods and says "Jordan this is my friend Clary. Clary, Jordan". With a wave Clary hands him the bill and says

"Nice to meet you, you guys can pay when you're ready." Walking back Jordan hands the bill to Jace and jumps into the conversation. After a few more minutes Jace heads over. Handing some money and the bill over to Clary he says "I'm sorry about Kaelie". Looking surprised she takes the money and replies

"It's fine". The group then come over to Jace; Kaelie glaring says "let's go". They walk out and once there out the door Clary locks it;

She takes away the dishes, wipes down the last few tables, sweeps the floor, stacks the chairs, and then mops them. She then goes back into the kitchen. She only heads home when Alaric shoos her, thanking her profusely, for her hard work today. Clary tries to offer to stay longer to help in the back but he is adamant that she get some rest. Clary smiles, and leaves, dreading the ride home as her thoughts swirl into the forefront.

_**Jace**_

Walking out of the diner, Jace says good bye to Kaelie. With a kiss she struts away. He heads to the car with Alec; slipping into his own thoughts he starts to think about Clary; her curly fiery red hair, and those piercing green eyes. Why can't I get her out of my head? Jace catches himself. Wait, what am I saying? I'm with Kaelie. Why am I thinking about her? He feels a tap on his shoulder. Looking over he sees Alec with a confused look on his face. "Uh, Jace you ok" asks Alec.

"Ya sorry" he says as he pushes the unlock button on the car. Climbing in, he sees Alec give him a worried look. Shrugging he pulls out of the parking lot and leaves.

_**Clary**_

Pulling into the drive way she sees Luke waiting for her underneath the porch light. She clambers off her bike; she takes off her helmet and strolls over. "How did it go at work today?" asks Luke.

"Busy but fine" she answers while giving him a hug. They enter the house and Clary sets her stuff down on the table. With a sigh she turns to Luke and says "I'm going to get ready for bed, I'm drained". Luke nods and goes to the kitchen. Left alone, she heads to her room. Grabbing some clothes she walks to her bathroom; turns on the shower, strips down and climbs in. She lets the warm water run over her for a while, before quickly washing herself and her hair and stepping back out. Quickly, she changes into a light blue tank top and white shorts; then heads over to the mirror and runs some product through her hair. She leaves the bathroom and steps over to her bed, tosses open the sheets and climbs in. She falls asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – see chapters 1 or 2. And thank you to all of the people who took time out to read this, your awesome. Also to anyone wondering, Luke is just being protective of Clary. Maybe a little over protective because of Valentine, but he's Clary's father and he has right to be.

The Truth

_**Day 2**_

As Clary rolls up into the parking lot, she hears someone yell out "HEY DINER GIRL!" Ignoring the comment she parks, and heads inside to her locker. Seeing a note attached, she rips it off and reads,

_I told you to back off bitch, you've been warned"._

"Oh god, does no one ever grow up" she grumbles. Stuffing the note in her bag, she opens her locker, and grabs what's needed while dropping off her other stuff. Clary slams the locker shut and goes to class.

"How was work?" ask Simon. Taking her seat next to him, answers

"Fine, I guess." Just as she's about to turn around she hears

"Hey red" whispered into her ear. With a jump she shrieks

"Holy shit!" Jace, with a cocky grin, laughs and takes his seat behind her as the teacher walks in.

After the bell rings, Clary scurries off to math and then gym but isn't able to escape the remarks of others. Already changed she strides over to the bleachers; Jace sees Clary and strolls over to her.

"How's it going red?" he asks.

"Ha ha, you're so funny" she snaps. Just then the teacher calls Jace and her over.

"Because you both have training, for the next few weeks I want you guys to spar. Teach each other" explains the teacher.

"Fucking fantastic" mutters Clary as she retreats back to her seat. Once class has started, she makes her way over to Jace, who has already set up a mat. Since Clary's more skilled then Jace, he spent a good chunk of the class on the ground.

With the bell finally ringing; Clary heads back to her locker to change and then head to the cafeteria. She grabs her food and walks outside to one of the tables. After she takes her seat, the next thing she hears is

"Hey diner girl, I want burger", while someone else shouts "HEY DINER GIRL, WHERES MY SANDWICH!" Rolling her eyes she shrugs it off. Simon and Isabelle wandering over takes their seat;

"Are you ok?" asks a worried Simon. Peering up from her food she replies "Fine." Just then Kaelie wails out

"Hey, diner girl, where's my salad!" Simon starts to stand but is stopped by Clary. "Don't, it's not worth it, though I do have to ask, is everyone around here incapable of coming up with something original or do they think it smart to copy?" Simon, laughing, shakes his head. They hear the bell ring and Clary heads off to art.

The final bell rings and Clary hurries to her locker. Getting what she needs, she forces her way out to her bike. She gets on her bike, starts the ignition, slips on her helmet and leaves the parking lot.

She parks and goes into the house. Setting down her stuff she goes into her room. Once in she closes the door, she brings out her homework and completes what's left. Once done, she pulls out a new sketch pad and her pencils. Clary, getting lost in her art, doesn't hear Luke knock and enter her room.

"Earth to Clary" Luke says softly, while tapping her on the shoulder. With a small jump she turns around. "Sorry. Dinners ready." With a nod she follows him out.

After dinner, they decide to make popcorn and watch a movie. Grabbing a movie off the book case, she snuggles into Luke. The movie is long and she is exhausted after so she heads back to her room. She changes and finally crawls into bed.

_Dream_

_"Mom?" Clary yells out, "Where are you?" Coming into the apartment she sees her mother slumped on the floor, blood oozing out of her wound. "Clary…"_

With a Jolt Clary bolts up right in bed; breathing hard as she gets up and walks over to her bathroom where she grabs the glass that is left there. Filling it with water, she starts to drink. Slowly moving back to her bed she places the glass down and crawls back into bed. A few hours later she finally falls back to sleep.

_**For the next few weeks**_

Though out the next few weeks, Clary goes through school shrugging off and ignoring all the comments. When schools done, she either goes to Simons, home or to work; but as the days progress she find her nightmare are starting to get worse. Slowly the lack of sleep starts to take a toll.

_Dream_

_"Mom, where are you?" Clary screams. Running to the door of the apartment she sees Valentine, holding a bloody knife. Her mother slumped on the floor at his feet. The next thing she know Valentine is on top of her. "I told you I would get you, you're mine now!" whispers Valentine into her ear. And with that he stabs her._

"Clary," Luke Shouts, "come on Clary wake up, it's just a dream." Suddenly waking up Clary bolt upright, hair sticking to her sweaty body, she starts to fight off Luke. "Clary, it's me. It's Luke," he says gently. Slowly realizing it's him she stops fighting and whimpers out "Luke." She grabs him; Luke pulls her into his arms. "It's ok Clary, I'm here," says Luke as he strokes her hair. He then quickly adds "When did the nightmares start up again?" Shaking, Clary replies, "About a few weeks ago, some kids at school have been bugging me." Hugging Clary tighter, he asks her "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry" she sobs out; Luke shaking his head says "Clary, tell me these things. I'm here for you." He pauses, and adds "And I'll worry more if you don't." He grins at her. Clary nods back, smiling at him even though tears streak down her face.

Giving her another hug, he gets up and walks into her bathroom. He then pulls open her mirror, and grabs a small prescription bottle. Shaking a pill out into his hand, he puts it back and fills the glass by her sink with water, then walks back and hands it to Clary, along with the pill. "Take your sleeping pill; I'm gonna call the school tomorrow, you need sleep, alright?" She nods at him and mouths "thank you," before downing the pill and water very quickly.

Luke stays there, sitting beside Clary long after she had already slipped into a deep, blissfully dreamless sleep.

Clary finally wakes. Rolling over she checks the time. 2:00 pm she reads and groans as she gets up. Grabbing some clothes, she staggers into the bathroom and turns on the shower. She then strips off the sweaty clothes and feels the water to make sure it hot; she jumps into the shower. Letting the hot water run over her, she breaks down. Standing against the wall she starts to cry, trying to pull one thought from another but cant. Feeling frustrated she starts to scream out, causing her to fall to her knees. Sobbing, she starts to have trouble breathing; _come on Clary breathe,_ she thinks to herself. She hyperventilates through heavy sobs and takes her nearly twenty minutes of constant tears before she manages to calm herself down. She exits the shower with her eyes red and puffy, and still shaking as she dries herself off and gets dressed.

As Clary exits the bathroom, she hears the doorbell. She heads downstairs and opens it finds Simon and Isabelle standing in her doorway. "You weren't at school today, so we brought your homework for the weekend" speaks Simon.

"Thanks" Clary replies as she steps out of the way to let them in. "Clary" starts Isabelle but is cut off by Simon. "Clary, I know what's going on isn't fair but I know that's not what's bugging you completely, please talk to us, we want to help" asserts Simon. Clary deciding it best looks at them and nods. "Your right, you deserve the truth; though you might want to sit down because it's a long story."

Now seated clary begins with "I trust you both, so when I tell you this story I need you to understand that you guys are very close to me" and with that she starts to explain. Over the next hour Clary tells them about what happened in New York. She tells them about coming home early and rushing up to her family's apartment to tell her mother the good news. How she found the door to the apartment was open and that she hears her biological father, Valentine, voice threatening her mother. Going on she explains the call to 9-1-1 and when she hung up she heard screaming; causing her to run toward the door. She then tells them about seeing her mother get stabbed by her father and about how her father then turned to her. In addition she goes on to how she disarmed him and took him out quickly; and then rushed to her mother's side. "The next I know my mother's dead, the cops show up and bring me out. I had nightmares for a while after that. I couldn't sleep so Luke took me to the doctors who gave me a prescription for some powerful sleep medication. Over the course of the past few weeks the nightmares have come back, that's why I wasn't at school today" Clary sobs out. Isabelle getting up walks over to Clary; taking Clary in her arms she whispers "I'm so sorry". Simon bring her some tissues gives her a big hug. Now lowering herself down to Clary's face Isabelle says "why don't we go out for a bit, get your mind off this stuff, it will make you feel better." With a nod Clary wipes her face and stands up. Writing a message for Luke; Clary then head out to Simon's car with Simon and Isabelle.

After a few hours with Isabelle and Simon Clary starts to feel better. By the time their ready to head home, Clary's in a better mood. "Were going shopping tomorrow and no you're not getting out of it" says Isabelle as they drop Clary off at home. With a laugh she gets out of the car. Simon seeing that she made into the house safely takes Isabelle home. With a kiss good bye, Isabelle gets out. Seeing she gets in safe too, Simon then goes home.

_ Isabelle_

Isabelle coming into the house marches straight to Jace's room. "Jace" she yells while banging on his door. Jace getting up from his desk goes over and opens it. Isabelle stomping past him into the room screeches "tell that airhead of a girlfriend you have to leave Clary alone and stop being a fucking jerk to her. I actually happen to like her and don't want to lose her because you can't show other who you really are. If you do anything else to hurt her I will kill you myself." Jace looking shocked at his sister just stands there. With a "hmph" she turns on her heals and strides out, slamming Jace's door behind her.

_Jace_

Jace has never seen Isabelle this mad with him before. Once she`d walked out he returned to his desk. She right, Jace thinks to himself. For the past few weeks he had seen Clary take the brunt of the stupid comments that Kaelie started; he wanted to say something about it, but didn't. I should have, Isabelle was right I am a jerk. He hated admitting when his sister was right, but in this case he felt worse about what she was right about, then her actually being right. He liked Clary; over the course of him getting his ass kicked in gym, he started to bond with her. Feeling crummy, he crawls into bed; his last thought as he slips into sleep is "it's time to stop pretending."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – See chapter 1 and 2. Everyone who's following this story and for the people who favorite it, you are all awesome, Love you guys. Anyways next chapter hope you all enjoy.

The Mall and Monday

Clary, in a satisfactory mood awakes to her clock showing 10:00 am. It was the first night without any nightmares. Getting up she walks to the bathroom and brushes her hair and teeth; she then heads over to her desk to start her homework. A few hours later, Clary finally finished her homework, hears a knock at her door. "Come in" she yells. Isabelle striding into the room says "you're still not ready?"

"Ah ya sorry, homework comes first" she answers. With a nod Isabelle walks over to Clary's closet; she pulls out dark blue ripped skinny jeans, a red halter, Clary's favorite black leather jacket, and black high heal boots. Taking her clothes from Isabelle, she hurries into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After a quick change, she runs product through her wet hair and throws on some make up; heading back into her room, she grabs her bag. "Ready" she says to Isabelle. Isabelle getting up from Clary's bed walks down stairs with her. "Luke, Isabelle and I are going to the mall, love you, bye" shout Clary. While Isabelle backs out of the drive way, Clary sees Luke waving good bye to her from the door.

At the mall Isabelle drags her into pretty much every store. After hours of trying on clothes, they head to the last store, which is one of Isabelle's favorites. Isabelle grabbing a crap load of clothes hands half of them to Clary and says "try these on." While trying on the clothes, Isabelle calls over to clary from here change room. "Hey Clary, the Halloween bash is coming up, and Simon and I were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"Sure, I love clubs, meet at your house to get ready?" Clary replies while trying on a top. "Defiantly" calls Isabelle from her room. Out of the clothes Isabelle made her try on she decides to get a few strapless shirts, a new red jacket, and a short black dress that is skin tight but has see-though lace on the sides. Stepping out of her dressing room she calls to Isabelle "are you done yet".

"Almost, what do you think about this" Isabelle replies as she walks out in a short blood red strapless dress. Clary seeing it, stairs with wide eyes; the dress was stunning on Isabelle, it made her hair look blacker, her skin paler, and her red lips look like the color of red roses. "I think", she stammers out "that you need to get that dress. It looks so hot on you, Simons going to have a heart attack when he sees it." With an enormous grin, Isabelle heads back into the dressing room and changes back into her regular clothes. After paying for their stuff they walk out of the store and run into Jace, Kaelie, Jordan, Maia, and Alec.

"Oh look, well it's", but before Kaelie can finish, Jace grabs her arm. "Stop now, I'm already pissed off with you, don't push it" Jace whispers into Kaelie's ear. Kaelie with a glare at Jace shuts up. "You look very nice Clary" adds Jace; with a smile, Jace still holding on to Kaelie, leaves Clary and Isabelle to their shopping.

_**Jace**_

Once out of ear shot from everyone, Kaelie turns on Jace. "What the hell!" she shrieks in a god awful voice. "I've had it Kaelie, ever since we started dating you've changed. Leave Clary alone or you're going to deal with the consequences, and trust me you won't like them" Jace hisses at though his teeth. Kaelie seeing that he really is pissed with her starts to suck up to him. Rolling his eyes, he takes her hand and heads to the others who are at the food court.

_**Isabelle**_

Wow, I guess he actually decided to listen to me, Isabelle thinks to herself. Looking over at Clary she sees a huge smile on Clary's face, and that she blushing. With a devious smile Isabelle thinks, if only he would dump Kaelie and go for Clary, oh well. Heading out to her car she takes Clary home.

_**Alec, Jordan, And Maia**_

Alec, Jordan and Maia back off to let Jace and Kaelie talk; "God, would Jace dump her already" pleads Alec as they walk into the food court. With astonished looks from Maia and Jordan, Alec shrugs. "What I don't like her, is that a problem" he asks them. With a laugh Maia and Jordan shake their heads. "Couldn't have said it better myself" answers Maia causing Alec to crack up with laughter. After Jace and Kaelie finish talking, they are then joined in the food court by them.

_**Clary**_

After getting dropped off at home, Clary rushes to her room. Throwing her stuff on the bed, she collapses beside it. That was nice of Jace, she thinks to herself. Pulling out her sketch book, she starts to draw; not noticing that she has actually started to draw Jace, she quickly rips it out of her book.

_**Monday**_

Clary, getting a text that morning from Simon reads,

Simon – I'm picking you up today, be ready in half an hour.

With that she goes to her closet; pulling out one of the new strapless tops, which is a dark purple, black jeans, a white zip up sweater and her converse, she changes. Looking pleased with her outfit, she heads to her bathroom for her daily routine. Hair, teeth, and make up complete, she then goes down stairs for breakfast. Soon enough the doorbell rings, grabbing her beg, she opens the door. "Hi" she says to Simon. "Hi" he replies back, with a yell to Luke, Clary leave for school.

Upon arriving at school, Clary sees Isabelle waiting for Simon. Giving her a quick "hello", Clary heads to her locker; Simon following after giving Isabelle a quick kiss. Clary opening her locker gets drenched with paint; luckily the bucket only spilled on her, so it didn't get in her locker. Kaelie parading down the hallway announces "from one artist to another." Simon seeing this hurries over to Clary, but is too late. Clary slamming her locker shut runs into the bathroom. Locking herself into one of the stalls, she starts to cry. After a few minutes, with red puffy eyes, she walks over to the paper towel dispenser. Wetting a few sheets down she cleans off as much paint as she can. Clary feels her phone go off; she pulls it out and reads,

Simon – Come back to your locker, I'm taking you home.

With a "sigh" she jaunts out of the bathroom.

_**Simon**_

Simon seeing Clary get splattered with paint hurries over, but is too late, she dashed into the girls bathroom. Simon taking out his phone sends a quick text to Isabelle.

_Isabelle, Kaelie just drenched Clary with paint. I'm going to give Luke a call and take her home. Simon_

With that he scrolls down his contacts to Luke's number. "Hello" answers Luke. "Luke its Simon, something happened at school, I'm bringing Clary home" he replies. Before Luke can respond, he hangs up; going back into his contacts he looks for Clary's number. Hitting the message button next to Clary's name, he sends,

_Come back to your locker, I'm taking you home._

_**Clary**_

Just as she leaves the bathroom, someone grabs Clary's arm. Spinning around she sees Jace, with a worried look on his face. "Clary what the hell happened" Jace says gently. "What do you care" she snaps back. "What happened" demands Jace getting a little angry. "Go ask your girlfriend. Jace just leave me alone" she hisses at him, and with that she yanks her arm away from him. She runs off to her locker, Simon putting his arm around her, leads her out to the car. "Let's get you home" Simon says to Clary as he starts his car.

_**Jace**_

Boiling with anger, Jace treads off to find Kaelie. Just down a few halls he comes across her; he then sees that Isabelle is screaming at Kaelie and Kaelie is screaming back at Isabelle in front of everybody. "She got what she deserves" Kaelie screeches back. "Enough" Jace yells at Kaelie as he comes over. "Do not yell at my sister, and what you did to Clary was not right. Just because you can't get over yourself doesn't mean Clary deserves what you been doing and have done to her. WE ARE FINISHED!" he shouts at her. Kaelie looking shocked stammers out "but Jace", but is cut off. "I don't want to hear it, I should have dumped you weeks ago" he hisses. With a smiling Isabelle, Jace and her stroll away from Kaelie.

_**Luke**_

Luke seeing Clary rushes to the door. "What the hell happened" he demands to Simon, while taking paint covered Clary into his arms. "A girl at school set a trap for her" answers Simon. Looking down at Clary, he starts to lead Clary to her room, "Let's get you cleaned up" he says as he turns on the shower. Leaving Clary alone, he tells Simon to follow. "Thanks for bringing her home."

"Anytime" Simon replies.

"I'm going to go call the school, you can wait in the living room" Luke mentions as he heads to the kitchen. Once off the phone, he starts to make some hot chocolate knowing it would make Clary feel better.

_**Clary**_

Clary throwing her clothes into the wash; she then jaunts over to Simon, "What to watch a movie" she asks. "Sure" Simon answers. Grabbing The Lord of the Rings trilogy off the book self, she plugs the first movie in. Luke walking into the room with hot chocolate for everyone takes his seat next to Clary. Cuddled up to Luke Clary starts the movie.

After watching the rest of the trilogy, Isabelle shows up. "Hey guys" she says after being let into the house, giving Clary a hug she then adds "I have some delicious news for Clary that going to brighten her day." Isabelle then goes onto explains what happened in the hall with Jace and Kaelie. "Also Kaelie has been suspended from school for what she did" says Isabelle. Laughing so hard Clary falls off the couch, between trying to catch her breath, she says "I feel bad about being mean to Jace now." Isabelle with a sneaky smile says "I told Jace I was coming here; he said that if you said anything about him, I was to tell you that he's sorry and you had a right to be. So don't worry." With that out of the way they start to talk about the Halloween bash that's happening at the club called Acadia.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this one's a little long. Disclaimer – see Chapter 1 and 2. Also I'm going to start using Isabelle's nickname at times, sorry. Also thanks to everyone who reads you guys are awesome. I love seeing the reviews, so please keep them coming.

Halloween

_A week later_

_**Jace**_

Because of what happened with Kaelie, Jace decided it would be best to stay close to Clary. Kaelie did all this to her because of me, he thinks to himself. Feeling guilty about everything that happened he makes his way to Clary's locker hoping her can walk her to class.

_**Clary**_

Even though it'd been a week since the incident with Kaelie, Clary was still dreading going to her locker. Jace on the other hand, still cocky as hell had actually helped her when things got bad; she appreciated how he would stand up for her to others and how he would make her feel better afterwards. Throwing her stuff in her locker, she grabs her English book and slid it into her bag; shutting her locker she feels a hand grab her around the waist. Spun around, Clary is pushed up against her locker by a guy. This guy had dark short blond hair with light grey eyes; trying to push him off, she hears him whisper into her ear "come on baby, give me a kiss." Angry, she tells him "Get the hell off me creep, before I kick your ass!" His nails dig farther into her waist as he pushed her farther into her locker; just then the guy is yanked off her by Jace. "I believe the lady told you no, Gabriel" hisses Jace; bewildered, Gabriel quickly scurries away from Jace. "You know him" Clary asks in awe. "No, he tries this only on every beautiful girl in the school; I've had to stop him a few times" Jace, seeing the marks that Gabriel left on her hips, gives her an apologetic smile. He thinks I'm beautiful, Clary quickly thinks to herself, as her chest tightens. Jace moving closer moves a stray lock of hair from her face; she feels a smile creep on her face as her chest tightens even more, a little breathless she says "Well in that case, thanks."

"Can I walk you to class?" he asks still standing very close to her, she nods, not trusting herself to speak. For the rest of the day, Jace walks Clary to and from each class, even joining Isabelle, Simon and her for lunch.

After school, being asked to come over in math by Izzy, she heads over there; Isabelle attacks Clary with an evil grin on her face, once they reach Izzy's room with a squeal "You are so into my brother." A little startled, she thinks quickly, "Who? Alec? I don't like him like that, he's cool but not my type" she rambles, hoping that it will hide her face.

"Ha ha, very funny" Izzy says sarcastically, but then quickly adds "we are so changing your costume for the Halloween bash, and I know just what to put you in, Jace is going to fall head over heels for you."

_**Jace**_

Walking towards his room, Jace hears Izzy screaming; "huh" he says quietly as he moves to Izzy's door, but just before he's about to knock he hears Clary. Holy crap, Isabelle didn't tell me she was coming over, he thinks to himself as he starts to hear their conversation through Izzy's door. "Who? Alec? I don't like him like that, he's cool but not my type" he hears Clary say, "Ha ha, very funny" he hears Izzy retort back. Pushing his ear to Isabelle's door he then hears "we are so changing your costume for the Halloween bash, and I know what just what to put you in, Jace is going to fall head over heels for you" coming from Izzy. Shit their talking about me, he thinks but is cut off when he hears someone footsteps coming toward the door. Panic-stricken he runs quickly into his room. "That was close" he mumbles as he sucks in a calming breath. A few seconds later, he calmly walks back out of his room, only to run into Clary. Shit, he mental slaps himself; "Uh, hi" he replies automatically.

"Hi Jace" she responds back; feeling a little anxious, Jace starts to ramble. "So are you studying or just doing homework with Isabelle, and hey do you work tonight or are you off?" Looking a little freaked out she says "just doing homework and no I don't work tonight, why?"

"No reason" he utters back; with a small smile she steps around him and returns to Izzy's room. He then hears laughter coming from behind him, spinning around he sees Alec on the floor out of breath. Through gasps Alec chokes out "wow, you got it bad for her, she made you into a babbling idiot"; Jace shakes his head he continues towards the living room.

_**Halloween Bash (October 31)**_

After school Clary grabs a ride with Isabelle to Izzy's house. Once in Izzy's room, Isabelle sets out their costumes for later. When done she joins Clary and starts her homework. After a little while Izzy, hungry goes and gets food. When Isabelle gets back, she says "We need to get ready. We'll have to finish our homework tomorrow." With a nod from Clary, Izzy starts to work on Clary's hair.

After another hour, Clary's hair is straightened and half of it is pulled back. Her makeup simple; she makes her eyes smokey. Applying a little eyeliner and mascara, this causes the green in her eyes to pop; she then puts on some ruby red lip gloss to complete the look. As for Isabelle, she had curled her hair, a light eye shadow that caught the brown in her eyes, a bit of eyeliner and mascara; she then added a dark red gloss to her lips. Finished with their hair and makeup, they walk over to their costumes and slip into them. Clary, slipping into the costume Isabelle created for her and is wearing a white, skin tight, strapless dress that has a sweetheart neck line that causes her chest to pop. She adds a black belt, fishnets, and a pair of laced up high heel boots that Izzy bought her; she then sticks a fake dagger into one of her boots and puts on a necklace with a red stone and a bracelet that curls up her wrist. Once dresses she take a washable sharpie and draws on something Izzy showed her that are called "runes". **(A/N yes Clary is in Izzy's costume from the book/movie but with a few changes so that it works for her body, anyway back to the story.)**

Isabelle already done is wearing the red dress from the mall, black pumps and a long red cape; Clary seeing her costume finished gawks. She definitely looked like Little Red Riding Hood, but a sexier version. Hearing the doorbell, they grab tiny handbags that match their outfits and rush to the door to meet Simon. Izzy opens the door for Simon. He is wearing a black shirt, black pants, a long black leather duster, a top hat, a brown cowboy belt with a fake gun, and black boots.

"Steam punk, I like it" expresses Clary, but Simon doesn't hear. With his wide eyes and an open mouth he is staring at Isabelle.

"You like?" Izzy ask him, noticing himself he closes his mouth and nods. With the two girls giggling, they make their way out to Simon car, and leave for Acadia.

Entering, Clary sees a bar at the back of the club, a second floor lounge for people to sit down, and a long hall with alcoves containing booths; the rest of the place was a dance floor. Making her way toward the bar, Jace suddenly grabs Clary and pulls her on to the dance floor. "You're not getting away that easy red," Jace yells over the music. Moving closer to Jace, Clary starts to lose herself in the music. Pressing her back against him, she starts to grind against him with her hips. Jace's hands immediately go to her waist; after a few songs like that, his hands move down to the hem of her dress. Feeling his hand on her thighs, she spins on one of her heals, putting her hand on his shoulders she moves down and pushes her body seductively against him on the way back up. Jace liking this, stairs into her eyes as he waits for her to come back up, he then leans down to kiss her but before he can brush his lips against hers, she spins away with a sexy smile on her face.

"I need water," she shouts to him as she tries to catch her breath; she then makes her way to the bar but Clary is all of a suddenly slammed up against a wall, causing to hit her head, by Gabriel.

"You're mine" Gabriel says into her ear; irritated with him she roars "I'm not yours, you son of a bitch!" as she knees him in the groin. Isabelle and Jace both seeing what's going on, start to make their way over to Clary, but before they can reach her Gabriel pulls a knife.

"You little slut," he gasps out in pain but then takes a slash at her. Stunned for a moment, Clary awkwardly blocks the attack, catching the blade along her arm. At an angle it cuts her from her wrist to halfway up her forearm. Jace closes in on them quickly, punches Gabriel. Taking a blow to his temple, Gabriel crumples to the floor, unconscious.

In a panic, Jace then grabs Clary and forces their way out of the club, Izzy and Simon not far behind them. Pulling Clary into the alleyway next to the club, Jace tries to take a look at her arm, but doesn't get the chance to. Clary tears her arm away from him and slumps down against the nearest wall crying. Isabelle finally makes her way out of the club rushes over to them; taking off her cape she wraps it around Clary's arm. "Jace we need to get her back to the house now!" She hugs Clary tight to her. With a nod, he helps them stand and get to Simon's car. All of them getting in, they drive off.

Streaming into the house, Jace takes Clary upstairs to the bathroom, and tells her to sit.

"Let me see" he demands as he pulls out the first aid kit. Clary unwrapping Izzy's cape from her arm sees that it is drenched in blood.

"This may hurt a bit" Jace says as he wipes the blood off, getting a closer look at it. Izzy walks in,

"How bad is it?" she asks.

"It's bad; she might need stiches. Go get Mom, she's not working tonight" Jace replies back. Isabelle leaves quickly; Jace taking a clean towel pushes it on Clary's arm causing her to wince in pain.

"Sorry, we'll get you fix up soon, my mom's a doctor" Jace explains to try to keep Clary mind off the pain.

"I thought you didn't know what your parents did?" she asks. In a teasing voice, he says "I lied, can't give away all my secrets to a pretty girl on the first day of school, where's the mystery in that?" Before Clary can respond, Isabelle comes back in with her mom.

"Hello Clary," says Maryse, as she switches positions with Jace; pulling off the towel, she sees Clary's arm drenched with blood.

"Jace get me a clean cloth and make sure it's wet" she barks; Jace does as he's told. Cleaning her arm carefully she then sees a medium cut in the middle of her arm.

"It's not too deep, but you are going to need stiches. Let's get you to the hospital", she says as she pushes a clean towel to Clary's arm. Maryse then says "Jace you're coming with me in my car, I want you to hold this towel and keep an eye on her. Isabelle I want you to clean up quickly and then phone her father and let him know what's going on; after that you and Simon meet us at the hospital." After helping Clary into the car, Jace then cambers in; they quickly leave.

_**Simon and Isabelle**_

After her mom, Jace and Clary leave the bathroom, Izzy calls for Simon. "I'm going to quickly clean up in here, call Luke and let him know what happened; after that we'll head to the hospital" say Isabelle. With a nod, Simon pulls out his phone; hitting Luke's number on his phone he waits for Luke to answer. "Hello" says Luke. "Luke its Simon, a guy tried to hurt Clary tonight. Isabelle's mother Maryse and her brother Jace took Clary to the hospital, she needs stiches" says Simon in a rush. "What!" Luke utters in a freaked out voice on the phone, all of a sudden the line is dead. Putting his phone back in his pocket, Simon tells Izzy, who has already finished cleaning; "We need to go now". Getting into his car quickly they make their way to the hospital.

_**Clary**_

Half way through being stitched, Luke final shows up. "Clary, oh my god Clary" was all Luke could get out. Just then Maryse walks in and says "Clary, I called the police; someone is here to talk to you when you're done, but for now their taking Jace, Isabelle's and Simon's statements. Also Isabelle would still like you to stay over if you wanted." She then sees Luke, "hello, you must be Clary's father, sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, I'm Maryse Lightwood." With a smile, Luke shakes her hand. "Luke" he replies back. Clary finished getting her arm stitched and wrapped asks "can I have a minute alone with my dad please." With a smile Maryse leaves; before Luke can say anything Clary speaks. "Dad, I'm fine, some creep got a little ruff, I will tell you what happened, but I want to go back to Isabelle's tonight." Luke looking shocked at Clary says "you just called me dad, and I don't think going back to Isabelle's is a good idea."

"One, you are my dad, you always have been, and two I want to go back to Isabelle's, I don't want to remember this night like I remember that day mom died, I want to make the most of it. The guy was an idiot and he going to pay for it. And if I have to I will beg" she says with a pleading face. Luke giving in, chuckles, "ok, but I will be checking up on you in the morning." "Deal, thank you" Clary says as she gives Luke a hug, with that they leave the room to deal with the mess outside.

After talking to the police, Clary is finally allowed to leave the hospital. Luke helps Clary into Simon's car says "Simon make sure she gets to Isabelle's in one piece, I'm holding you accountable", and then turns to Clary "as for you, be careful the doctor said you'll be dizzy for a little bit, I'll call you around noon tomorrow, I love you." He then shuts the door and walks to his car. He watches from his car door as Simon drives off.

Arriving at Izzy, Clary still little dizzy from earlier, is helped into the kitchen by Simon. Jace, already home, places some juice in front of Clary. "It will help with the dizziness" Jace says in a soft voice. With a "thank you" she starts to drink it. Just then Maryse pops her head in. "It late, Simon I don't want you driving home at this hour. You can take the guest bedroom. Clary since you were staying here anyway, and I know you were going to stay in the guest bed, I want to move you into Isabelle's room instead, just as a precaution. Good night children" and with that she leaves.

Once they have gotten some food, they all head off to their rooms. Isabelle helping Clary into the room, help her change out of her costume; she then puts on a white tank top and blue shorts and slips into Isabelle's bed.

Not being able to sleep, Clary looks over to Izzy's clock. 2:00 a.m. it reads, getting up quietly she leaves a sleeping Isabelle; once out of the room, Clary, no longer dizzy, makes her way to the kitchen. She then turns on the light and head over to the count where there is a plate of cookies. Unwrapping one she starts to eat it. Just then Jace walks into the kitchen, shirtless.

**Sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger. Will update soon… **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – see chapter 1 and 2. Loving all the Reviews.

_Unwrapping one she starts to eat it. Just then Jace walks into the kitchen, shirtless._

Jace

"How come you're not asleep?" Jace inquires as he steps up to the counter.

"Couldn't sleep, Nightmares" she retorts.

"What about?" he asks a little grim.

"Nothing I don't want to talk about it" she replies, grabbing another cookie. Seeing the sad smile on her face Jace then asks, with an evil smile

"Good cookies?"

"Yep," she replies, reaching for another. Before she can grab another, Jace steals the plate "Well in that case, if you want them come and get them", and with that he takes the plate into his room and closes the door. Clary with an astonished look thinks to herself, what the hell just happened? And with that takes off towards Jace's shutting the light off on the way out. Knocking for a second time, Jace finally opens the door, "yes" he says.

"Can I have my", but before she can finish Jace's lips were on hers. Their lips brushed gently at first; backing her up to the wall, he then deepens the kiss. Liking the pressure she brings her arms up and wraps them around his neck; he then moves down to pick her up. Knotting her hands in his hair she wraps her legs around him; Jace biting her lower lip causes Clary's mouth to open with a moan. Jace feeling and hearing this slips his tongue in. Clary responds eagerly and starts to pull on his hair, causing a moan to escape from Jace's lips; he then trails kisses from her mouth down her neck.

Needing to catch his breath, Jace pulls back and puts his forehead to hers; staring into those beautiful green eyes he whispers "you are so beautiful." Clary, breathing hard, feels her chest tighten; she then grabs him and pulls him back into a kiss. Jace still holding her pulls them away from the wall and bring them into his bedroom. Setting her down on his bed, their kisses go from gentle to passionate as they carefully roll around on the bed.

After their steamy make out session, breathing hard, Clary cuddles up to Jace. Her head on his shoulder, she starts to drift off.

_Dream_

_"I told you I would kill you" Valentine whispers into her ear as he plunges the knife into her chest. Clary bleeding out on the floor starts to yell "Help!" Nothing. She cries out again. Nothing. Once more, but this time it won't come. Blackness swallows everything, even her voice. _

_ With a jolt she wakes up. Shaking she pulls her hair away from her face, she then looks over at Jace. He's still sleeping, getting up quietly and making sure not to wake Jace, she scurries off to the bathroom. Being careful with her arm, she turns on the water and splashes it on her face. "It's not real" she tells herself. After a few more minutes, she decides to return to Izzy's room because she doesn't want to accidently wake Jace. Clary slightly slips into bed, after a few minutes she falls asleep._

___**Morning**_

_ Clary awakes to her arm throbbing; clutching it she makes her way out of bed. She pulls on a pair of light jeans, and notices that her bandage was soaked with blood, she leaves her tank top on. After digging into her bag she pulls out her overnight makeup bag, and makes her way to the bathroom, where she then brushes her teeth, applies make up and brushes her hair. Once done she heads back to Izzy's room and places her stuff back into her bag. Just then Isabelle walks in with a few medical supplies. "My mom said you're dressing needed to be changed, and to give you these for the pain." Says Izzy as she hands Clary a few pills and a glass of water. Clary taking the pills gratefully, down them quickly, she then sits on the bed. Isabelle taking a look pulls off the bloody dressing; she then carefully wipes away the dried blood and places a new one on Clary's arm. Once done Clary changes her top; pulling on a green sweater, she rolls up the sleeves. "Ready for breakfast" Isabelle asks as soon as Clary's completely changed. With a nod, Clary follows Izzy to the kitchen. Sitting down on the other side of Simon, she grabs some fruit and waffles. "Where's Jace?" she asks around a bite of food. Isabelle and Simon smiling just look at each other. Just then Clary hears _

_"Boo, red!" whispered into her ear, jumping she bangs her bad arm on the table. "Fuck" she curses as she grabs her arm. Jace feeling bad instantly apologizes, _

_ "It's alright, but for now scaring me is off the table, at least for a little while anyways." She replies while biting back a few tears of pain. _

_ When no one says anything else, Jace take a seat next to Clary. "God I'm an Idiot" he says accidently out loud, hearing this all three of them turn their head in his direction, but before anyone can say something Alec walks in. Saved by the bell, Jace quickly thinks to himself; "jeeze Jace, just ask her out already, you already made a fool out of yourself a few times, what could be worse than that" says Alec with a playful tone and a smile on his face. Or not, Jace then adds to his thoughts. Clary blushing bright red tries to hide her face, while Jace a little dumbfounded by his brother, leans over to Clary and whispers "can I talk to you for a moment?" with a nod, Jace seizes her hand and drags her down the hall to his room. With a quick look back at Simon, Isabelle and Alec she sees that each of them has an eye brow raised. This is bad, she thinks to herself._

_ Once they reach Jace's bedroom, he promptly shuts the door. Clary still a little flushed, stammers out "l-look, about last night, I understand", but is instantly cut off by Jace kissing her. His lips brush lightly at first, but once he notices that Clary is kissing him back he deepens the kiss. Gasping for air, he pulls away. "Clary, last night when I saw you walk into the club, you were so beautiful. And seeing you every day knowing someone could take you away from me hurts me._ _I even turn into a babbling idiot around you, I wake up every morning thinking about you; and last night I've never been more away in my life until that moment. I guess what I'm trying to say is please be mine" expresses Jace.__** (A/n Yes I know it's sappy but I couldn't resist, anyways back to the story.)**__ Clary amazed stand there for a few seconds taking in everything, she then move close to him. Going on her tippy toes she kisses him, "yes" is all she can get out as she brushes her lips against his. Jace overjoyed, kisses Clary back; their kisses go from passionate to fierce in the matter of seconds. Picking her up, he lays her down on his bed, but before he can start trailing kisses down her neck her phone goes off. Breaking the kiss she takes a quick look at the screen. "It's my dad" she says as she catches her breath, "I have to take this." Jace giving her a quick kiss lets her answer._

___**Simon, Alec and Izzy**_

After Jace closes his door, Simon, Alec and Izzy rush over. Instantly putting their ears to the door they listen, "l-look, about last night, I understand" they hear Clary say, hearing nothing else, Alec and Izzy both say "what happened last night" in hushed tones.

"sh" by Simon they go back to listening. "Clary, last night when I saw you walk into the club, you were so beautiful. And seeing you every day knowing someone could take you away from me hurts me. I even turn into a babbling idiot around you" they hear Jace say, Alec face palming shakes his head. "I wake up every morning thinking about you; and last night I've never been more away in my life until that moment" carries on Jace; "really Clary, man he's an idiot" mummers Simon but then he gets "sh" by Izzy. "I guess what I'm trying to say is please be mine" Jace finishes.

"Finally" all three of them whisper, a few moments later they hear a phone ring; taking this chance they slip away and head back to their seats.

_**Clary**_

"Hello" she says into the phone; Jace nudging her neck makes her roll her eyes at him. "Clary how's the arm" Luke asks in a worried voice. "It hurts but it's fine, just one sec" she replies back while trying not to giggle because Jace has started to tickle her. Covering the phone she ask him to stop and then gets up, "Sorry I'm back."

"When are you coming home? I need to talk to you about something" Luke asks. Just then Jace has come over and started kissing her neck, her head a little fuzzy, answers "l-later, Izzy and I still have to finish our homework." Rolling out of reach from Jace she hears Luke sigh and say, "Ok, but I want you home for dinner please."

"Ok, I'll see you then, and dad don't worry so much, nothing's going to happen to me" she says in a soft tone.

"I'm always going to worry Clarissa, It's what fathers do, I love you."

"I love you too dad. I'll see you at dinner. Bye." She then hangs up the phone and slips it back into her pocket. Jace coming over to her asks "Everything alright."

"Yup" she say and then gives him a kiss; but before he can do anything else, she say "however I'm still hungry and a little woozy, so I'm going back to finish my breakfast, you coming." Jace with a smile on his face then opens the door, "after you my lady." With a laugh she strolls past him and into the kitchen.

Coming in, the others head look over to them. "So" Izzy and Simon ask; sitting down she doesn't answer them, Jace gives her a quick peck on the cheek and sit down next to her saying nothing as well. "Did Prince Charming finally propose or not?" ask Alec, who is sitting at the other side of the table. Clary shaking her head and showing them a devious smile says

"You tell me, we know you guys were listening, you really need to work on that by the way." Just then all their faces drop, causing Clary and Jace to burst into laughter.

After they finish eating, Simon, Izzy and Clary head into Isabelle's room. Izzy and Clary finishing up their homework start to make plans for Saturday. "Our family is having thanksgiving early; my mom wants to know if you and Luke would like to join us" says Izzy. Clary finishing off the last question of her homework looks up in confusion, "What about Simon?" she asks. "Oh him" Izzy points at Simon, "ya he's already coming, aren't you babe" she says with a smile on her face. Kissing Isabelle he confirms this; "Yup, anything for you." Clary gaging says "One eww, and two, let me talk to Luke and then I'll get back to you." A knock sounds on Izzy's door, "Come in" she yells not wanting to get up; Jace enters.

Lying down on Izzy's bed next to Clary, he asks "Almost done." Isabelle now the one gaging, says "Yes we are done Jace, what do you want?" In one quick movement, Jace is up and has swooped Clary into his arms, "You're friend" he answers back in a teasing voice. Clary laughing and squirming tries to get out of his hold, but has no luck; Jace carrying her bridal style leaves Izzy's room and carries her into his room, he then shuts the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1 and 2. Also the next few chapters are going to be a little sporadic, sorry.

Clary

Getting a ride home from Jace, Clary walks into her house. "Luke, I'm home!" she yells.

"In the kitchen," he replies. Clary setting her stuff down heads into the kitchen. I wonder what Luke wants to talk about, she thinks to herself as she walks in. "How's the arm?" asks Luke.

"Fine, what's for dinner?" she questions back.

"Fish and chips" he answers as he sets down to plates at the table. Clary taking her seat is handed a pop by Luke.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asks, hoping it's nothing dreadful. Luke places down food on the plates says, "It has something to do with your mom." Fantastic, just fucking fantastic she thinks to herself. Luke taking his seat continues; "a week before she was murdered; your mom and I were discussing a few things. One of them to do with me and you, Clary"; he then takes a few bites of food. Clary halfway through her dinner already says "What were you guys talking about? What has to do with me and you? She asks

"Your mother and I were discussing the possibility of me adopting you. I had asked her when you were younger but she said no. She wanted to wait until you were older and could make the choice for yourself. A week before Valentine killed her; she and I were talking about asking you. She said that she thought you were old enough and asked me if I still wanted to adopt you. I said that I did, and the day that she died we were going to talk to you about it. But unfortunately other events took place that day." Clary shocked just looks at Luke, seeing that she not saying anything he carries on. "That night you had the really bad nightmare and I sat at the end of your bed till you feel asleep got me thinking about what your mother and I discussed. So the next day, I went down to the courts to see if I still could. I was waiting for the right moment to ask you and then yesterday happened. When I saw you getting your arm stitched I thought to myself that I couldn't wait any longer" he then pulls out some papers from his back pocket. "With your permission I would like to adopt you Clary, I would like you to be my daughter."

Clary, with tears streaming down her face, smiles; "Yes" is all Clary can get out. She then gets up and runs to Luke's side of the table; giving him a hug, she cries on his shoulder. Luke overjoyed hugs her back. "When can we make it official" she ask him when she done crying.

"Well if we fill out the paper work tonight" he says pointing to the papers he pulled out earlier, "then we can go down to the courts tomorrow." She then gives him another hug; Luke hugging her back says "I don't know what I've would have done if I'd lost you, and I still don't know what I would if I ever did lose you." With that said they finish their dinner.

"So Isabelle's and her parents have invited us over for an early thanksgiving," Clary says to Luke.

"When is it?" he asks.

"This Saturday," she tells him.

"I think we can swing that," says Luke with a smile on his face. "Ask Isabelle what we should bring" he adds. With a nod she pulls out her phone.

_Isabelle, Luke said yes to thanksgiving. He wants to know what to bring. Clary_

Yay, and my mom said that desert would be great. Izzy

_You got it. I have something to tell you and Simon, can you guys meet me at the diner at one tomorrow. Clary_

Sure. Izzy

Putting her phone back in pocket, she tells Luke,

"They would like us to bring desert." Luke nods; seeing that he's in a good mood she then slips in "and I'm also dating Isabelle's brother Jace." Just then Luke head snaps up but doesn't say anything, with a smile she comes over and kisses Luke's forehead. After dinner they start filling out the papers; Clary then heads off to bed.

_Dream_

_Clary, looking down sees a knife in her abdomen. Terrified she pulls it out; as she does she screams out in pain, tears falling from her eyes. The next thing she knows is her legs have given out and she is now on the floor, blood oozing from her wound. Clutching her stomach she looks over her shoulder and sees Valentine coming closer. She then tries to quickly crawl away, but before she knows it he has grabbed her legs. Being drag back by him she yells "No, get away from me!" Just then everything goes black._

She awakes with a jolt, "again" she breaths out. Clary takes a look at the clock, 12:00 am she reads. Getting up she walks to the bathroom, she fills the glass with water and takes one of her pills. She then slips back into her bed; a few minutes later she falls asleep.

_**Sunday**_

After going to the courts, Luke drops Clary off for her morning shift. "Be careful with your arm Clary" says Luke as she gets out of the truck. "I will" she says through the rolled down window. Entering the back she sees that it's five minutes to ten.

"Right on time," says Alaric with a smile.

"How's it going?" she ask him while tying on her apron.

"Good, it's been slow today. Clary I want you to be careful today. Don't do anything that's going to hurt your arm." With a nod she heads out of the back room.

Just as she's about finished her shift, Izzy, Simon and Jace walk in. Seeing Clary at the register they walk over. "I'm almost done, grab a booth, I'll get some food. What do you guys want?" says Clary.

"Soup and a sandwich like usual," answers Simon.

"Sandwich and fries," say Isabelle.

"I'll have a burger and a coke," says Jace. Giving a small laugh, she enters their orders. She then starts to clean a few tables.

"Here's your food Clary, go and have fun, your shifts over," says Alaric handing her the tray. With a "thank you" she takes it and strolls over to where Jace, Izzy, and Simon are sitting. Placing their food down, she quickly returns the tray. Clary sitting down next to Jace gives him a peck on the lips; she then takes a bite of her food.

"How come you laughed when Jace ordered?" asks Izzy. Clary with her mouth full of food couldn't answer, so Jace does.

"It's what I said to her the first day she waited on me; Kaelie was being a snob that night if I remember correctly." Clary remembering looks down at her food. Jace, noticing, takes her hand.

"Hey, I'm still really sorry about her and what she did to you" he says gently. Looking up at Jace, he gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Eww" says Izzy.

"So Izzy said you wanted to tell her and me something, by the way thanks for tagging along Jace" says Simon changing the subject.

"Anytime Lewis" say Jace in a snarky tone.

"Luke adopted me. I am officially his daughter," she says with a huge smile on her face. Izzy practically leaps over the table to hug Clary, well Simon, beaming, says "Congrats!" With her arms wrapped around Clary's neck, Izzy squeals,

"That's wonderful honey!"

Jace, looks between them, confused. "I thought he was your dad?"

"No, he was my stepfather" she answers him. Jace looks over to his sister and sees her shake her head at him.

"Don't" she says to him. Ignoring her he asks Clary,

"What about you biological father? And your mom? You never talk about them."

"Jace, that's enough" snaps Izzy. Clary feeling a tear slide down her face wipes it away quickly;

"Clary come with me" say Simon noticing the tear; getting up they walk outside.

"Are you ok?" he asks as he gives her a hug, she then nods and hugs him back.

"I'm just not ready to…" she tells Simon. He hugs her,

"Not until you're ready," he says quietly. She smiles weakly.

"Let's go back inside, it's cold out here" she says, reaching for the door.

_**Jace**_

Seeing the tear slide down Clary's face sends a shock through Jace. Just than Simon says, "Clary, come with me." As soon as they get up and leave Izzy hits him over the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he asks her.

"I told you not too! How would you like it if someone asked you about your biological parents?" says Isabelle.

"Good point," he mutters just loud enough for Izzy to hear him. Clary and Simon return.

_**Clary**_

Clary sitting back down next to Jace takes a deep breath, she then says "Look I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about my parents at the moment." Feeling guilty Jace turns to her and says

"I didn't mean to pry. I'm sorry and I understand not wanting to talk about them more than anyone." Giving him a quick kiss she goes back to eating her food. After their finished they pay and head to Izzy's for the day.

_**Thanksgiving**_

For the rest of the week things went great. Jace walked her to and from class each day, and then she would go over to Izzy's when she didn't work. Unfortunately Clary would still have nightmares occasionally.

Unsure of what to bring for dessert, they decided on some pies and a cheesecake. Clary carries the pies while Luke carries the cheesecakes, she shuts the truck door with her rear. Just then Jace comes out,

"Here let me help" he says as he grabs the pies from her. "Thanks" she replies, she then takes a few from Luke hands to help him out. Once inside and they have set down the food, Clary introduces them. "Dad, this is the guy I told you about, Izzy's brother Jace. Jace this is my father Luke."

"Hello sir," say Jace holding out his hand, "It's nice to meet you." Luke shaking Jace's hand replies "same here." Just then Simon walks in, breaking the tension in the room. "Hey Clary, hi Luke" he says.

"Hi Simon" they both reply back at the same time.

"Dinners ready" says Isabelle popping her head in.

Once seated at the table, Izzy takes the liberty of introducing everyone. "Alec, Dad this is Clary's father Luke, Luke this is my other brother Alec and my father Robert. And well you and my mom already met, and everybody knows everybody else, so let's eat."

After dinner and dessert; Alec, Simon, Jace, Izzy and Clary leave the parents to talk amongst themselves. "Want to go watch a movie?" say Izzy.

"Sure" they answer. They head downstairs; Jace and Clary sitting on one couch and Izzy, Simon and Alec on the other, they start watching The Hunger Games.

Halfway through the movie, Maryse yells down the stairs. "Can you guys pause the movie and send Clary up here; Luke needs to talk to her?" Izzy pauses the movie looks over to Clary. Shrugging she gets up and heads upstairs.

"What's up?" she asks when she reaches where the parents are sitting. "My sister, Amatis just called me. She needs me to go out of town with her for a week and I can't leave you at the house alone. The Lightwoods have offered to let you stay here with them. And as much as I don't like you being in the same house as your boyfriend I have no one else you can really stay with. Is this going to be ok with you?" says Luke a little worried.

"Sure, but what's going on with Aunt Amatis" she replies. Luke letting out a breath says "It's a work thing, has something to do with the book store. Clary I will be checking in everyday with you, I will also call the school and let them knows you are staying with the Lightwoods in case they need to call in sick for you" say Luke with a concerned tone. Clary biting her lower lip says "How much do Robert and Maryse know?"

"Not much, just that something happened in New York and that you get nightmares, that you sometimes need to medication for" he replies. Letting out a breadth she nods. "I hate to leave you alone…" say Luke but is cut off by Clary.

"It's fine dad, I'll get Izzy to drive me to the house to get some stuff after we finish the movie." With that she gives him a kiss on the forehead; she then turns to Maryse and Robert. "Thanks for letting me stay here and for not prying about New York."

"Anytime, and we understand that something's are just private" say Maryse. After saying "goodbye" to Luke, she head back down stairs.

Cuddling back into Jace, they ask "So what did Luke want?"

Clary looking at Izzy says "Izzy after the movie do you mind driving me to my house to get some stuff? Luke has to go out of town for a week so I'm staying here." Izzy looking astonished nods and then un-pauses the movie.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I do not own the Mortal Instruments or its Characters, wish I did but I don't. They all belong to Cassandra Clare.  
Also sorry again this chapters going to be a little sporadic, also by the end I'm going to be jumping ahead a few months because nothing really happens and I also what to try and keep a realistic time line. So the next chapter will probably start near May.

Nightmares

After the movie Izzy and Clary head to her house. Seeing that Luke already put her bike away, they enter her house and go to her bedroom. Clary, who reaches under the bed, pulls out a green duffle bag. Throwing her school books, sketch pad, art pencils and a week worth of clothes; she then walks into the bathroom. "Clary, do you want to go to Acadia tonight" asks Izzy. Clary grabbing her toothbrush, hair brush, make-up and her prescription bottle, she stuffs them into her small overnight bag. "I'm in" she answers coming back out, she then stuff the smaller bag into her duffle bag and goes into her closet to grab a black dress and pumps. After stuffing those in her duffle bag as well she zips it up and throws the bag over her shoulder. "Done" she tells Izzy; they then leave then house after making sure everything is locked up.

Arriving back at the lightwood house, Clary and Isabelle head into Izzy's room. Setting down her stuff, she then takes out the black dress from the duffle bag and changes into it. Izzy, who is already changed, opens her door and calls out of her room, "Clary and I are going to Acadia, you guys coming." With yesses ring down the hall, she closes the door, and the girls start on their make-up.

Clary, now finished with her make-up, looks over to the clock and read 9:00 p.m. slipping on her black pumps she and Izzy walk out of the room. As they meet the guys, both Simon and Jace whistle at their girls. Jace looking at Clary sees a short, skin tight, black dress that has see-through sides, and 4 inch black pumps. Her make-up was simple and her hair is falling is soft waves down her back. She looked gorgeous. As for Izzy, she was in a dark purple with a deep V-neck, halter dress, with sliver pumps. For her make-up, she has smokey eyes, and red lips and her hair is half pulled back. Looking at the boys, Clary and Izzy sees Jace wearing a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and black boots. Alec is wear all black, and Simon is wearing a red t-shirt, a brown jacket, black jeans and black and white converse. Simon and Jace escorting there girls out to the car jump in after them, while Alec is driving.

Entering, Jace instantly pulls Clary onto the dance floor. After a few songs, she pushes her back against him and starts to grind against him with her hips. Like the first time they danced, Jace's hands went to her waist; liking the feeling he starts to kiss to kiss a trail down her neck. Clary, feels this, spins around and brushes her lips against his. Bringing her arms up she entwines them around his neck and deepens the kiss, but before it can go any farther she pulls away. Jace feeling a little disappointed continues dancing with Clary.

An hour or two later, thirsty, they make their way to the bar. Ordering two waters, Jace takes a look at his phone. 12:00 a.m. he reads, almost curfew he thinks; he then puts his phone back into his pocket. Clary then hands him one of the waters, after taking a sip of it he kisses his girl. "Get a room" yells Alec as he comes over to them.

"Would love to" he retorts back, Clary blushing then says "What's up Alec?"

"Sorry to kill the fun, but it's time to go. Izzy's drunk and it's almost curfew" he answers. With a nod they make their way out of the club and to the car.

Piling into the house, Clary and Simon bring Izzy into her room. "Simon, go wait outside, I'll get her changed" Clary says kicking Simon out of the room. After he leaves and she has changed Izzy and helps her into the bed. She then changes herself into a pair of short and a white tank top. "Wwwhere's Ssssimon" ask Izzy, slurring her words. "I'm right here" he answers through her door, "Is it safe to come in."

"Yes" answers Clary as she grabs a pill out of the bottle and slips it back into her bag. As Simon come in she leaves the room and heads to the kitchen. I don't feel like having bad dreams tonight, she thinks to herself. Walking into the kitchen she fills a glass with water and downs the pill; she then takes another sip. Just then she feels a pair of hand snake around her waist, "looks like you'll be sleeping in my room, Izzy's a little busy in hers at the moment" Jace whispers into her ear. Finished with her glass she sets it down and turns towards him. "Simon and Izzy aren't" she starts to say but is cut off by Jace, "No, he's just keeping any eye on her" and with that he swoops Clary up into his arms and walks to his bedroom. He then places her down and pulls off his shirt, which leaves him in sweat pants only. He then slips in next to her, rolling herself half on to him, she plants a few kisses on his lips. She then lays her head on his chest and falls asleep.

_Dream_

_"Help" Clary yells as she move he hand down to her abdomen. She then pulls her hand back and looks at it. She sees it covered in blood. "Help" she screams again but just then she feels a sharp pain in her back. She screams out in pain and drops to the floor, backing out instantly._

"Clary" Jace asks worried. Just then she bolts upright, scaring the crap out of him. Breathing hard, she pulls her hair away from her sweaty face. "Clary you ok, you were talking in your sleep" ask Jace as he pulls a shaking Clary into his arms. "Ya, I'm ok, it was just a nightmare" she says wiggling back away from him, "let's go back to sleep." Lying back down on her side, she feels Jace snuggle up to her, "Clary, you can always talk to me" she hears him say, and with that she drifts back off to sleep.

_**One week later**_

Throughout the week Clary stayed at Izzy's, she would sneak into Jace's room at night. They would cuddle and make out but nothing more than that, and Jace would never push for more. After that they would fall asleep, and if Clary had a nightmare, he would ask her about it, but when she said she didn't want to talk about it, he would let it go.

Clary zipping up her duffle bag, hears a knock at Izzy's door. Walking over she opens it and sees Alec. "Luke's here" he tells her.

"Thanks" she responds and goes over to the bed and grabs her bags. She then heads out to Luke's truck after she says good-bye to everyone. "Did you have fun" Luke asks her worried, once she in the truck.

"Ya, how was the work thing" she question back. Luke starting the car pulls away; once there on their way home, he answers.

"It was boring, plus I missed my girl." Smiling, she snuggles up closer to him and responds, "I missed you too dad."

Unpacking her stuff in her room, she pulls put the prescription bottle. "Shit" she curses when she only sees two pills left; taking the bottle with her she strolls down the stairs. "Luke" she calls out.

"I'm in the kitchen" he replies. Coming in she places the pill bottle next to him, "we need to talk" she says as she sits down next to him. Luke takes a look at the pill bottle and only sees two pills left. "This was supposed to last you two weeks" he says.

"I know, my nightmares are getting bad again and the pills aren't working as well anymore" she expresses.

"I'm taking you back to the doctor, go grab you coat" he says as he grabs the keys.

After they see the doctor and have gotten a prescription for anxiety and new sleep medication, they get them filled and return home. Clary getting out of the truck sees Simon sitting on the steps. "Is everything alright, Izzy said you're still having nightmares" asks Simon. Walking over to him she says "Already dealt with" and waves the pharmacy bag at him. Luke opens the door and invites Simon inside. "Who's up for some pizza, a movie, and hot chocolate?" asks Luke.

"I'm in" Clary and Simon answer together. Once the pizza arrives and they have their hot chocolate, Clary pops in The Hobbit and snuggles into Luke. A little ways into the movie Luke pauses it and goes to refill their drinks. "So have you told Jace yet" ask Simon.

"No, and I'm not ready too" she tells him, a little irritated. But before Simon can say anything else, Luke comes back into the room with their drinks; taking them, he sits back down and un-pauses the movie. By the time the movie is done, Simon needs to leave. Tired Clary takes her pills and heads off to bed. Crawling in, she quickly passes out.

_**The next few months**_

**March**

Over the next few months Clary's nightmares have been better. The medication the doctor gave her has been working and she only has been having one to two nightmares a month. Finally allowed off her anxiety medication, she goes out to celebrate. Also Jace and her relationship has been going really well, they have been together almost five months.

**April**

Clary, finding out that Gabriel is being released in May on good behavior, starts to have her nightmares again. Even though there is a restraining order, her nightmares go from one or two a month to one or two a week and still continue to get worse. She just can't seem to catch a break. Jace noticing that she's not sleeping again starts to pry about the nightmares. Clary trying to avoid the questions starts to avoid Jace; she even starts to uses work or Luke as an excuse to get away from the question.

**A/N So hey guys. My computer has crashed on me and i lost everything i had written. I worked all day on this, hope it will tie you over. Also until it's fixed i wont be able to update as often as i would like. Im really sorry. R&R. Love you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I do not own the mortal Instruments or its characters. They belong to the beautiful Cassandra Clair.

**Sorry that it took so long guys but here's the next chapter.**

Fighting

_**Friday April 30 – School**_

Clary opening her locker to grab her stuff yawning as she slips what's needed into her bag. "Clary, when's the last time you slept through the night?" asks Simon.

"Three days ago," she responds.

"Clary!" he screeches at her, worried.

"It's not like I haven't been trying, it just all of the fights with Jace and now him," she nods towards Gabriel, "have caused the nightmares to get worse. Luke took me back to the doctors and to the psychiatrist, they say there's nothing more they can do but to let my subconscious work all this out," she tells them.

"Clary, you need to tell Jace," says Izzy.

Grabbing onto her locker door for support, she takes a deep breath and says, "No, I'm not ready to tell him."

"Clary, it's been over five months, that's bullshit and you know it, why won't you tell him?" demands Simon.

Pissed off, she responds in a bitter tone, "Because I don't want to relive that day again. I already have to in my nightmares," and them mumbles "plus if Jace knew, who says that he's not going to leave me. I'm messed up and nobody wants that."

Giving an exasperated sigh, Izzy assures her. "Jace won't do that, he's not that type of guy…" but Clary just tunes her out.

**Kaelie**

Kaelie standing a ways down the hall, out of sight turns to Camille. "So have you heard about Jace and Clary" ask Camille.

"Yup, they been fighting non-stop for weeks now" she says with a spiteful smile. "Just my luck," she adds.

"So what are you going to do," asks Camille as they walk out of the school.

"Well there going to Acadia tomorrow, and with the fighting that's been going on, and I highly dough they will be making up anytime soon, I'm going to seduce Jace. It shouldn't be that hard since what a man whore he is," she answers giving a little laugh but, continues on with her explanation. "We are going to also go tomorrow; I will then somehow pull Jace into one of the booths."

"Do you think that will work" ask Camille with an eyebrow raised.

"Trust me, Lightwood will be bagging me to get back together with him by the end of the night" she replies with an evil smirk on her face.

**Clary**

"Clary?" says Izzy.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" she replies. Izzy giving an exasperated sigh, shakes her head and says "Are you still coming over, we have to finish our project."

"Yup, I'll follow you" she answers as they leave the school. Hopping onto her bike, she follows Izzy out of the parking lot and to Izzy's house.

Clary finished with her side of the project, she sits cross-legged on the floor with her sketch pad. "God dam it" she curses as she rips another page from her book.

"What's wrong" asks Izzy looking up from her computer.

"I haven't been able to draw in weeks" she starts to explain but is cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Isabelle yells not looking up from her computer this time. Jace pops his head in, "Izzy do you mind if I steal Clary from you for a little bit," he asks.

"Sorry Jace but we have a project due for Monday, maybe some other time" Clary answers, but Isabelle seeing her opportunity, looks up at her brother.

"Actually you can, Clary is done with her side of the project and all I have to do is put it together. So she free to go" Izzy says returning back to her computer. Clary looking shocked at what Isabelle just said, gives her a pissed off look. Just then Jace enters and helps her up. He then takes her hand and leads her out of the room. With one last look at Izzy, Clary sees her mouth "Talk to him."

Once in Jace's room with the door closed, he turns on her. "Why are you avoiding me" he demands. Here we go, she thinks, but says "because I don't want to answer the questions you ask."

"God damn it Clary, we wouldn't be in this mess if you would just talk to me. If you would just trust me!" he yells.

"I do trust you, just because I don't want to relive my past, it makes me the bad guy!" she yells back. Frustrated he sits down on his bed and runs a hand through his hair, "Look, I'm sorry. It frustrates me when I see you not sleeping. And when you won't talk to me about it, it scares the hell out of me, ok," he says to her.

"Jace I don't talk to you about this because it's not that I don't trust you, I don't talk about it because I don't want to," she tells him. Putting his face in his hand, he groans.

Clary starts to continue but Jace stops her. "Clary!" he says in order to get her attention, "do you know that I'm adopted by the Lightwoods" he ask. Maybe this will get her to talk he, thinks as her waits for her to answer.

"I figured, but I also knew you would tell me when you were ready," she answers him.

Taking a deep breath, Jace continues. "My biological father died before I was born, he was murdered. But as for my mother, well she's the reason I'm telling you this. After my father died, my mother fell into a deep depression while still pregnant with me. She wouldn't talk to anyone. For two whole months, she shut everyone out, and when she reached being eight months pregnant with me, she killed herself. If it wasn't for Maryse checking up on her, I would be too. So when I say it scares me when you won't talk to me, you need to know how much I'm actually scared right now. I don't know what's going on with you're mom but there no reason not to talk about it, or your father for that matter, if he's around" Jace claims.

Clary taken aback by what Jace has told her, feels sad for him at first, but soon realises why her had told her. "You think I'm going to kill myself, you told me this so I would talk to you" she shrieks at him. After a few second he shakes his head yes, "I thought if I told you, maybe you would talk to me…" he says but is cut off by a very pissed off Clary.

"I am not going to kill myself you jerk. I talk to people when needed; I just don't talk to you about it because I don't want to. What do you want me to say, that my mother is dead, because she is! That I watched her die and that I don't tell you any of this or more because I don't want to relive her death you asshole!" she screams at him. "Fuck you Jace Lightwood! Fuck you!" and with that she storms out of the room, grabs her stuff from Izzy's and then storms out of the house.

**Alec, Izzy and Jace**

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" yells Izzy as she enters into Jace's room. Just then Alec comes in right after her, "What was all that yelling" Alec asks.

"Me being the biggest idiot in the world, I really fucked up this time" he tells them.

"What the hell did you say!" shrieks Izzy who is still fuming.

"I may have said that I was scared that she wasn't talking to anyone, and then told her about my parents in order to get her to talk. I also kind of told her that I was afraid that she might kill herself" he says, feeling guilty, as he waits for their reactions.

"WHAT!" they both scream.

"You're an ass and an idiot!" yells Alec.

"You fucking dumbass" screams Izzy.

"I didn't know her mom was dead, or that Clary was around for her death. I GOT DESPERATE!" he yells back at them.

"Is that all you she told you" asks Izzy. Taken aback by her question he just nods. "Well at least it's a start" Izzy says. "Look, let me talk to her and see what I can do, let hope you didn't fuck this relationship up to badly" she finishes, rubbing her temples. Just then Jace moves with lightning speed and picks up his sister. "You are the best sister in the entire world" he says hugging her so hard. "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Clary but I'll remember that for the next time I need something" she retorts back and then leaves.

**Clary**

After leaving Izzy's house, she arrives at home no longer angry but hurt. Clary entering the house, beelines to her room and shuts the door, hoping that Luke doesn't know she's home. Lying down on her bed, she starts to sob. "Clary?" asks Luke opening her door; he then looks at her bed where she lays crying. Heading over to her, he says "come on talk to me, I know this has to do with Jace." Clary crawling onto his lap, cries into his shoulder for a little while. When done, he holds her and asks again, "What happened." Keeping her head tucked into his shoulder, she mumbles out "we had another fight, he was worried that I wasn't talking to anyone about what was going on. He used what happened to his biological parents to get me to talk." Luke taking all this in gives a little laugh. Clary head snaps up at the sound of this, "Why are you laughing it's not that funny" she grumbles.

"Sorry" he says being serious now, "Clary I want you to listen to me, and then think about what I say. After that you're free to choose what you want to do." She nods and Luke continues. "That boy loves you, anybody can see that, and I know you love him too. Now however misguided and idiotic his thinking maybe, he was thinking about you and your safety. He may have gone about it the wrong way, but he was worried and scared for you and about you. And to me, that is commendable; now I'm not telling you that you should tell him about you mom. That's up to you and he needs to understand that, but I do think you should talk to him about respecting what you willing to tell him. He's worth it Clary." Clary looking stupefied by what Luke is saying just stairs at him with puffy eyes. "Plus he's a guy, we do stupid things sometimes, but we usually have the right intentions" he adds.

Clary still taking everything in finally come to the same conclusion, Dam it, he's right, she thinks. "Ugh I hate it when you're right, but I love having you for a father" she expresses to him. Luke knowing what she means gives her a hug. "How about we go out for dinner" he asks; she then nod and gets a jacket. Walking out to the truck, she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she sees 3 texts, opening them she reads,

_Izzy and I need to talk to you. Simon_

_Can we talk? Izzy_

_Clary, you're right, I'm a jerk; I'm so sorry, can we talk. Jace_

Getting into the truck she replies to Simon and Izzy.

**Not tonight, Luke and I are going for dinner. I'm off at 12 tomorrow meet me at the diner. DO NOT BRING JACE.**

She then slips her phone back into her pocket and continues enjoying the rest of her night.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I do not own TMI or its characters. I wish I did but I don't.

** Also I'm changing my rating to M, So Warning there is a sex scene in this Chapter. If you're not comfortable with that don't read it.**

From Good to Bad

_**Saturday - work**_

Still unsure of whether or not she wanted to talk to Jace, she continues on with her shift. "Clary, are you alright?" asks Alaric.

"Yup, why?" she answers.

"Because your shift ended an hour ago, and your friend has been waiting for you" he tells her. Clary looking at the clock sees that it's already 1:00 p.m., dam it I must of got lost in my thoughts, she thinks to herself. "I didn't realize thanks" she says to Alaric, but before she can head into the back he stops her. "Clary I want you to take tomorrow off, you have been working more than you're supposed to. Rest up and I will see you next Saturday," he tells her. With a nod, she head off to the back to change. Slipping into dark blue denim jeans and a black tank top, she head out and over to Izzy.

"Where's Simon" she asks Isabelle as she sits down.

"I wanted to talk to you alone" she answers. "I know Jace is one of the stupidest people in the world Clary but…" starts Izzy but is cut off by Clary.

"Luke already beat you to this, so let me save you from wasting your time. I will talk to Jace, but you, Simon and Jace need to understand that if I don't want to tell him or anyone else about my past, I shouldn't have too. It has to be my choice." Izzy looking stunned at Clary's bluntness says "I can't speak for Jace and Simon, but for me, I can work with that for now. I don't like it, but I understand."

"Thank you" says Clary.

"Ok, since that's out of the way, why don't you come over to my house? You can talk to Jace and then we can get ready for tonight" says Izzy.

"Shit I totally forgot, I left my clothes at home and Luke drove me here this morning. Would you mind if I borrowed some clothes?" she asks.

"Of course you can, let's go" she replies leaving some money on the table. Heading out they get into Izzy's car and dive off.

**Jace**

Sitting down at his computer desk, Jace lets his mind wonder. God I'm such an Idiot. I suck. I should have head over to her house last night to apologize but Izzy was right. I would have probably made thing worse. God I hope Izzy can fix this, I can't be without Clary. I love her, I love her. I'm in love with her. She's the only one I truly cared about, all those other girls never mattered. But Clary, she matters to me, she always has. Oh God, I really fucked up this time. Just then Jace is snapped out of his thought by a knock at his door.

**Clary**

Arriving at the house, Izzy pushes her towards Jace's room. She then takes Clary's bag and says "go talk to him, I'll come and get you later." She then heads into her room and shuts the door. Clary all alone in the hallway takes a deep breath and knocks on his door. A few seconds later the door opens, "Clary!" he says, surprised.

"Can we talk" she asks him.

"Of course" he responds as he lets her in and shuts the door.

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was an ass, I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry. …"Jace starts off, but is interrupted by Clary.

"Look I get it, but that still doesn't still change our problem. Jace you can't make me talk and relive my past if I don't want to. That has to be my choice, and you need to respect that. If you can't, tell me now so that I can leave before this gets any messier." Jace thinking about what she has said, takes everything in.

"I don't like it, but I can accept that. You are right, I can make you relive you're past and I'm sorry that I tried to make you. I'm also sorry about yesterday, It's just I love you so much…" but before he can finish his sentence, Clary is kissing him.

"I've missed this so much, I've missed you" he says braking away for a quick second. Clary biting her lower lip; God I love when she does that, he think to himself and starts kissing her; mumbles "Me too" against his lips.

Their lips brushed gently at first, but soon the kiss became heated and passionate. Clary, who has her hands entwined in his hair, allows him to pick her up and push her against the wall. Catching her breath, she looks at his eyes. "I love you too" she tells him. Jace feels his heart clench and kisses her again. He then starts to trail kisses down her neck. Clary feeling this moans and pulls Jace's shirt up; he then puts her down, and lets her take off his shirt. Kissing her once again, Clary this time trails kisses down his neck and starts to nip at his neck. Jace groaning, pulls off her shirt, and pushes her back into the wall. Jace biting at her lower lip picks her back up and brings her to his bed. Laying her down, he crawls on top of her and kisses her neck as her start to cup her breasts. "Ah" she moans; once Jace's lips return to hers she rolls him over, she then starts to rub the bulge in his jeans. With her free hand she undoes his pant. "Clary" he moans out. Clary then strips off his pants; he rolls her onto her back, and quickly undoes her shorts. He then slips his hand on top of her panties and starts to rub. She quickly becomes wet. Moaning against his mouth, she hardens the kiss. Biting his bottom lip, she slips her hand onto his boxers and starts to rub his member causing it to become really hard. "Fuck, ah, Clary" he moans out. Just then he rips off her shorts; slipping a hand down her panties, he then slips a finger in and starts to pump inside of her. "Ah Jace" she groans. Hearing this he slips another finger in; Clary's hips buck. "Ah Jace" she moans louder. With his free hand, Jace reaches around her and unclasps her bra quickly. Still pumping, he kisses her body. Her hands go to his boxers, but before she can pull them off, he stops her.

Stopping as well, he moves so he can look into her eyes. Brushing some hair away from her face, he strokes her cheek. "Not until you're ready" he says softly to her. Clary feeling her heart race thinks quickly to herself. I am ready, I want him. "Jace, I don't want anybody else, I want you" she assures him.

"Are you sure" he asks still stroking her face, silently hoping that she won't say no.

"Yes" she says and rolls him over; she then nips at his lips, which cause him to moan.

After a few minutes, he rolls her back over again; not breaking the kiss he digs into his bedside table and pulls out a condom. Placing it beside them, he starts to grind against her. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever met, you are my angel" he whispers into her ear. Unconsciously she starts to roll her hips into his in a slow rhythm; her hand snaking back down to his boxers, she finally pulls them off. Jace, now pumping his fingers back into her, uses the distraction to pull off her panties and to slip on the condom. "Ah, Jace" she moans, not being able to take it any longer, he slips inside her.

At first Clary feels a bit of pain but it soon leaves and becomes an uncomfortable feeling. As he starts to rock inside her, the uncomfortable feeling fades and has now turned into pleasure. Jace noticing her moaning picks up the pace. "Ah Jace, ah god" she moans out as she feels a small pressure building.

She then rolls him over; straddling his lap now, she pushes her hands to his chest and starts to ride him. "Oh god, Clary, Fuck" he screams out as he grabs her hips. After a little bit more, Jace can't take it, feeling his build he starts to pump into her fast and hard, needing to hear her scream. Clary feeling the pressure builds with every moan; she then lets Jace roll her back over, and he starts to thrust deeper into her. "JACE! OH GOD! FUCK" she screams out, just then Jace feels her walls clamp down on his member, which brings him to his climax. "Ah Clary" he moans into her neck as he releases. Breathing hard, he kisses lips and pulls out. Carefully taking the condom off, he gets up, wraps it and throws it and the wrappers into the garbage; he then returns to his girl.

Pulling her close to him, he strokes her hair and body, as she lays her head on his chest. "That was the best sex ever, I love you Clary" he say giving her a kiss. They lay there for a little while kissing, knowing that they should get up. A little while later someone knocks on the door. "Uh, guys dinner" says Alec through Jace's door. "Did Izzy make it, cause if she did, were not hungry" Jace answers back. "Nope, Chinese food" Alec tells them. "Ok, we'll be there in a minute" replies Clary. Reluctantly they get up and get dressed. It takes them a little while due to them kissing as they put on pieces of clothing, finally dressed Jace takes Clary's hand and head into the kitchen.

After dinner, Clary and Isabelle head into Izzy's room to get changed. Doing their hair and make-up first, Clary throws on a pair of dark low rising jean, a black halter top that only covers her to her mid drift, and silver pumps. She then grabs some money and slips it into her back pocket; "Ready" she asks looking over at Izzy. She then sees that Izzy is wearing a skin tight red haltered red dress with black pumps. "Yup" she says opening the door; they then leave and head over to the guys. As soon as Simon shows up, they all leave together.

Entering, everyone heads straight to the dance floor. Laughing and kissing, Jace and Clary grind against each other. After a few songs she notices that Simon and Izzy isn't on the dance floor anymore. "Where did Simon and Izzy go?" she asks Jace still dancing with him. "They went upstairs to the lounge. Would you like to join them?" he answers. "Yes, but I need a water first, I'll meet you up there" she says giving him a quick kiss, and then makes her way to the bar.

**Kaelie**

"So it looks like they got over there problems" says Camille, "What are you going to do?" Kaelie looking down over the railing of the second floor sees Jace and Clary laughing and kissing as they dance. "I'm going to stick with the plan, even if they fixed there problems, their relationship is still fragile" she answers. Still keeping an eye on them, Kaelie finally sees them split apart. "Jace is coming up here, I'm going into the booths, make sure he has to go by them, that way I can grab him" she tells Camille before heading off.

**Jace**

Making his way through the crowd, he heads up the stairs. As he reaches the stairs, he sees Izzy, Simon and Alec sitting on a red couch. Heading over to them Camille gets in his way. "What do you want Camille?" he asks trying to find a way around her. "Just a dance" she replies. "Camille, go bother someone else" he retorts back and then steps around her, causing him to move closer to the booths. Just then a hand grabs his shirt and pulls him into one of the booths. "What the hell" he says coming face to face with Kaelie, but before he can do anything else, she pushes him against the wall and kisses him. Unfortunately before he can push her off him, someone draws back the curtain.

**Clary**

Clary grabbing her water looks for Jace, and finds him going up the stairs. Making her way over there, she has to dodge a few people. Looking back up for him, she sees him enter one of the booths, "huh, weird" she says to herself. Quickly moving up the stairs, she goes over to the booth she seen him enter. Clary then pulls back the curtain, dropping her water, she sees Jace kissing Kaelie, Jace's eyes widen when he sees her. Kaelie not noticing his reaction keeps on kissing him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my fans, thanks for reading this. Love the reviews, so keep them coming. Disclaimer – I do not own TMI or its Characters. I wish I did though. So there's going to be a lot of jumping POVs in this chapter, sorry. Also sorry that's it's so long.

Hell Breaks Lose

**Jace**

What the, why is Kaelie kissing me, Jace thinks just before he's about to push her off. Just then the curtain is pulled back, Oh God Clary! These were the last thoughts he had before all hell broke loose.

**Clary**

Clary, seeing Jace and Kaelie, feels her heart break. Angry she grabs Kaelie by the hair and rips her off Jace. "You fucking bitch" she screams as she throws the blond slut onto the floor. She then turns her anger onto Jace, but before she can say or do anything, Kaelie has grabbed her and wrestled Clary to the floor. Clary holding Kaelie at bay, as the blonde slut tries to hit and scratch Clary, "You're not even worth fighting" Clary yells at her.

**Izzy**

All of a sudden, a fight breaks loose upstairs. Izzy takes a look to see what is going on; she then sees Kaelie trying to scratch and hit Clary. "WHAT THE HELL" she yells, causing Simon and Alec to look in the same direction. All three of them stand up in an instant and hurry over to Clary.

**Clary**

"He's mine bitch" Kaelie huffs out, still trying to get Clary to fight her. Just then Jace picks Kaelie off Clary, "STOP!" he roars into her ear.

Izzy, who's helping Clary up, yells "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

**Jace**

"Shit" he curses as he sees Kaelie wrestle Clary to the floor. Hurrying over, he tries to grab a hold of Kaelie, while trying not to hurt Clary in the process. Finally lifting Kaelie off of Clary, he drags her back a few feet, and roars "STOP" into Kaelie's ear. Just then he sees Isabelle helping Clary up, while asking "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

**Clary**

Clary dusting herself off answers, "I found Jace cheating on me with her" she says in a bitter tone as she points at Kaelie, who is still in Jace's arms and deserve each other."

Jace now noticing how angry Clary is and that Kaelie is trying to snuggle into him, he pushes Kaelie away him, not caring that she fell onto the floor. "Clary, she kissed me, I…" Jace starts to say as he takes steps closer to Clary, but Clary interrupts him. Taking steps back for every step Jace takes she yells out at him. "We are so done. Just stay the hell away from me Lightwood!" She then feels a stinging in the back of her eyes, not wanting to cry in front of them, she takes off down the stairs and out of the Club.

**Jace**

After hearing Clary yell out that Kaelie and him deserved each other, he notices that Kaelie is trying to cuddle into him. Oh hell no, he thinks and pushes her away, causing Kaelie to fall. He then tries to explain, but for every step he took, she backed away. Please understand, he pleads silently, as he tries to talk to her, but unfortunately Clary take off. "Fuck" he curses.

Turning to Kaelie, steaming with anger, he yells "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE THE ONLY GIRL I EVER LOVED! YOU FUCKING BITCH, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Taking off before Kaelie can say anything, he goes after Clary.

"Clary!" he yells.

**Izzy**

After Jace yells at Kaelie, he goes off after Clary. Just then Kaelie tries to go after Jace, "OH HELL NO!" she yells as she grabs Kaelie by the arm. Izzy, just as angry, turns the blond slut towards her and punches her in the face. Kaelie falls back as blood spurts from her nose. "Clary may not think you're the girls nose. "That is for my best friend you slut" she screams and steps over the bleeding girl to race after her brother.

**Clary**

"Clary!" she hears Jace yell. Moving faster she hurries out of the club and makes it half way down the street before Jace catches her. "Clary, please" he pleads grabbing her arm and trying to twist her toward him. Clary's, who face is streaked with tears tries to resist him, but due to her lack of energy he finally wins.

**Jace**

Once Jace finally catches Clary, he tries to turn her around. Using a bit of force he finally gets her face to face with him. Oh my god, he thinks seeing her face streaked with tears. I will do everything and anything to fix this, he pleads; but soon feels his heart crumble as he sees the hurt in her eyes. This is really bad, his mind screams.

**Clary**

Standing there staring into Jace's eyes, she feels her heart being ripped out of her chest. Why he did do this to me, she thinks. "Clary, baby, Please listen to me, I never meant for anything like this to happen. I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you. Please you have to believe to me" he says.

Clary looking away from him, chokes out "I saw you k-kissing h-her. Y-you didn't p-push her off you. I gave you my heart and y-you used it, then s-stomped on it. You left me like, I knew you would." Jace taken aback by what she said grabs her chin and turns her face back towards his. "No, I love you Clary; I'm in love with you" he expresses and then kisses her hard. His lips fiercely brushing hers trying to prove it; wrapping her arms around his neck she kisses him back. "I'm so, so sorry" he mummers against her lips; hearing this she flashes back to him kissing Kaelie. With the last of her strength, she pushes him off and slaps him hard

Feeling her heart break all over again, she cries out "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN. STAY AWAY FROM ME. DON'T EVER TALK TO ME!" A new set of tears falling in full force now, she runs off and out of sight, hoping to get away from him, away from this awful night.

**Jace and Izzy**

Putting his hand to his red cheek Clary had just slapped, he hears her yell "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN. STAY AWAY FROM ME. DON'T EVER TALK TO ME!" Clary then starts crying again, and he watches her run off.

"Clary" he whispers as she runs off. What have I done, Jace asks himself as his own heart shatters. I've lost her. "Jace" says Izzy coming over to hug her brother. Jace hugging her back asks "how much did you see?"

"All of it. I broke Kaelie's nose then came after you guys" she answers.

"Help me" he whispers to her as he starts to sob on her shoulder.

Izzy, who has never seen her brother cry, hugs him close to him. "Jace, she is really hurting right now. She needs some time" she says rubbing his back. "What you did was wrong, but this isn't entirely your fault either" she adds.

"Izzy, how do I fix this I never meant for any of it to happen; I'm in love with her, I can't just let her go. Please help me, please" he cries desperately.

Taking a step away from her brother, she looks into his sad eyes. "Look there's more going on here than meets the eye, once I have the full story, we will figure something out. But for now, all I can tell you is that she loves you. And you love her, the answer to fixing this mess is right in here" she says tapping his chest where his heart is. "Jace, you can fix this, and I know you will find the right way, you just have to look" she adds giving him another hug. She then starts to pull him towards that car, "Let's go home" she says softly.

**Clary**

Arriving home, she takes off her heals and opens the door, holding in her tears she quietly hurries up the stairs to her room. Shutting the door, she moves a chair in front of the door to lock it. She then strips off Izzy's clothes and puts on a tank top and shorts. Placing her phone on the night stand she cries herself to sleep.

_**Sunday day 1 of fixing**_

Clary awaking at 12:30 p.m. takes a look at her phone, over fifteen texts.

Opening them she sees that most of them are from Jace.

_Baby, I'm So Sorry. Please can we talk?_

_Clary, please, I don't want to lose you._

_Clary, I'm sorry. She kissed me, please, you got to believe me._

_Clary, please, I love you._

Seeing that the rest are all similar to that she puts her phone back down and ignores it. Staying in bed, she tries to shut out the world. Once again she begins to weep.

**Luke**

Looking at the clock, Luke sees that it's past 2:00p.m and Clary hasn't come out of her room. Hurrying up to her room he bangs on the door. "Clary?" he say worried.

"Go away" she replies. Luke putting his ear to the door hears her crying.

"Clary, what's wrong" he says as he tries to open the door.

"Go away" she screams.

"Clary, open this door. Talk to me" he yells through the door, since he can't budge it.

"No, I don't want to talk, I just want to be left alone" she cries out.

"I will not, come on baby girl talk to me" he pleads.

"If I tell you what, happened will you leave me alone" she asks, still crying. Luke knowing that he isn't going to get anything better than that takes the offer.

"Yes, but only this once" he replies.

"Jace cheated on me, I caught his ex-girlfriend kissing him, now go away" she says.

Luke just starring wide eyed at his daughters door doesn't know what to do. What the hell, he thinks, what the hell do I do. Knowing how fragile she is right now he keeps his promise due to not wanting her more upset. He then heads back down stairs. Replaying over and over what Clary told him, he starts to analyses every aspect there could be to this story.

**Alec and Izzy**

Alec seeing his brother so distraught agrees to help Jace. He waits down stairs for Izzy as Izzy gets the full story from Jace.

After hearing Jace's side of the story, Izzy leaves him to mope in his room. "Alec" she yells to her brother from the stairs. Racing up Izzy, they head to Izzy's room to make a plan. "He said that he came up stairs to join us, Clary was getting a drink and then she was going to join us too. He said that Camille got in his way and that he had to step around her, and the only opening took him by the booths. That when a hand, which belonged to Kaelie, had grabbed his shirt and pulled him into one of the booths. Kaelie then kissed him and before he could push her off, Clary pulled back the curtain. And then the rest, we saw" she explains. Alec taking all this in sees a clue. "Camille, it sounds like a set up. And it sound like Camille was part of it" he says to his sister. "I was thinking that say thing. Care to track her down" Isabelle says with an evil smile. "Yup" he replies. Texting everyone they have on their phone, they ask them if they know where Camille is. They then head out of Izzy's room. Alec grabbing a set of keys walks with Izzy out to one of the cars.

Getting in Alec's phone goes off. "Jordan says she at the food court in the mall" he tells Izzy as he starts the car and pulls out. Getting to the mall quickly, they track down Camille.

Due to Camille still sitting in the food court, she was easy to track down. Alec and Izzy walking over, tells everyone else to leave, except for Camille. "We want to ask you a few questions Camille" say Alec boxing her in on one side as Izzy does the same on the other. "I'll tell you anything you want to know, just please don't hurt me" she whines look over at Izzy. Well this is going to be easier then I though, Izzy thinks to herself.

"Was what happened last night planned" Izzy taking a seat asks her.

"Yes" Camille explains. "Kaelie saw that they were fighting a lot and saw her chance to get Jace back. She made a plan and told me what I was to do."

"Why did you help her" Alec asks.

"Cause she's popular, and scary, duh" answers Camille. Both of them roll their eyes.

"Explain the plan" Ask Izzy.

"Kaelie knew you guy were going to Acadia. She didn't think Clary and Jace were going to make up. She told me to distract Jace so that he had to walk around me, close to the booths. Kaelie was then going to grab him and seduce him. He was a bit of a man whore before he met Clary" she tells them, but continues on. "Once we were at the Club, we saw that they had made up but Kaelie wanted to continue on with the plan. She said that their relationship was still fragile. Look Kaelie really hated Clary; she wanted to get her back, she wanted to hurt her. This was what Kaelie came up with."

"Is that all" Alec asks.

"Yup, that's all" Camille replies. Alec and Izzy pleased with the information get up and leave. Getting in the car they head back home.

"I'm so glad you broke Kaelie's nose" Alec says as he opens the door for his sister. "Me too" she replies. Making their way up the stairs, she pulls out her phone and punched Simon's name. "Hello" he picks up.

"Hey, you better get over here, we have some stuff to tell you and Jace" she replies.

"Don't talk to me about Jace, he cheated on my best friend" he yells. "Simon, that's the news we have to tell you, just get your ass over here now!" she yells back.

"Fine" he replies and hangs up. She then slips her phone back into her pocket. "You go get Jace; Simon will be here in five. Well tell them at the same time, it's easier" says Izzy to her brother as she rubs her temples, with a nod her head to Jace's room.

**Jace, Izzy, Simon, Alec**

Once Simon shows up, and Alec has finally managed to get Jace out of his room. Izzy explains what Kaelie did. "You got to be kidding me" Simon replies once Izzy finishes telling them what they found out. "Nope, she planed the whole thing. She wanted Jace back and wanted to hurt Clary in the process" says Alec. "Fucking bitch" Simon mutters. Jace taking everything in goes silent for a few minutes. "All of this is my entire fault" he finally says, looking down at his hands. All three heads snap in his direction but Simon is the first to speak. "No, not all of it; most of it was Kaelie's, some of it is yours, and some of it was Clary's. All I know is the love you guys have for each other is strong." All of a sudden Izzy and Alec head snap to what Simon just said. Giving him a smile, Izzy asks "So you'll help." Simon nods, "yes but we may need Luke's as well. He phoned me earlier. He's worried about Clary, she has locked herself in her room" he tells them.

"Let's take this one step at a time. Simon you call Luke and tell him what exactly happened; we can't have him hating Jace. As for the rest of us, if we come up with an idea, we tell one another immediately. Got it" says Izzy. They all nod. Jace getting up heads back to his room, once the door is closed, he starts to mope again.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – See previous chapters.

I'll Do Anything

**Luke**

After getting a phone call from Simon, Luke finally starts to understand what had happened. My poor baby girl, he thinks as he hangs up the phone. Now knowing that some girls at Clary's school were hurting her through Jace, and not Jace doing it on purpose, he no longer hated the boy. He was angry with him, yes, but he understood.

"Baby girl, when you're hungry, there's food out here for you" he says through her door.

"Ok" she replies.

"Also you should phone Simon or Izzy, their worried about you" he says quickly.

"NO!" she yells at the door. Sighing her leaves her be and heads back down stairs.

_**Monday – Day 2 of Fixing**_

**Jace**

Jace decided that he needed to stop moping, turns on the computer and starts to find ways to make things right with Clary. "Flowers, chocolate, Jewelry, blah blah" he says not finding anything that useful. Closing the internet, he pulls up iTunes. Letting his mind wander as he listens to music he feels a spark of an idea.

_Flashback_

Jace waiting for Clary to arrive is sitting at his desk listening to some music. Clary and he had been fighting recently. But today he just wanted to spend time with her, he was tired of the fights, and just wanted to get to know her better.

"Hey" she whispers into his ear, causing him to jump and snap out of his thoughts. Laughing she kisses the top of his head. Turing toward her, he pulls her into his lap, "Hello to you to" he says jokingly and then pulls her in for a kiss.

Clary finally pulling back for air sees that Jace's iTunes is up and immediately gets a thought. "Want to play a game?" she asks.

"What kind of game?" he answers with an eye brow raised and a sexy smirk on his face.

"You wish" she says smiling noticing his intentions. She then gives him another kiss and explains her idea. "We each take turns picking or finding different songs, and the other person has to guess who and what the songs called. If the guesser is right, they get to ask a question. If their wrong, then they have to answer a question, and there is also two rule. No parental questions. And no past sexual experience questions because those ones I can't answer." Jace giving her a questioning look says "I get the parent one but why can't you answer the past sexual history ones?" Biting her lower lip, she leans closer to him and whispers into his ear "Because I'm still a virgin."

Jace looking at her with shocked eyes recovers quickly and kisses her fiercely, "I like that, and as for the game, I'm in" he says. Clary letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding agrees to let Jace start first.

Jace and Clary were neck and neck for most of the game, but towards the end, out of the entire list of songs they went through, Jace couldn't guess three of the songs. And funny enough those three had been some of Clary's favorites, so after he 'let her win' he commented their names to his memory and started kissing Clary.

_End_

That later turned into a heated make out session. After that they didn't really fight much. Not until recently actually, and then the stuff with Kaelie, happened. Jace snaps out of his thoughts and continues on with his plan. He knew how to fix this, Izzy had been right he just need to look.

**Tuesday – day 3 of fixing**

**Jace**

Waking up, he remembers what he needs to do. Getting ready quickly, he grabs a letter the he'd written last night. Hurrying over to Izzy's room, he knocks on the door, "Izzy is it safe to come in?" he asks. "Yes, I'm dressed" she replies back. Jace opening the door walks in.

"I had an idea, but I need your help and maybe Alec's" he says.

"Alec" Izzy screams, and then turns to Jace. "You can enlighten both of us at the same time or were going be late for school." Just then Alec walks in.

"What's up" he asks.

"Jace has a plan and needs our help" she says quickly. They then both turn their attention to him.

He starts to explain, "last night I got an idea. When Clary and I started dating we played this game. We chose song and the other person had to guess it. If you got it right you asked a question to the other. If you didn't, then you had to answer one. Anyways there were three songs that I didn't know, and yes she kicked my ass at the game, anyways they are some of her favorites. I looked them up and took lyrics from them and wrote her a letter. The only problem I have no clue how to get her to read it."

Izzy and Alec looking at each other, come to the same thought. "Flower diversion?" says Alec.

"Yup" replies Izzy. They then both turn to Jace and Izzy explains. "I have class this morning with Clary. The teacher loves me, so what we will do is I will talk to him and get him to allow Alec to come in at the beginning of class and have him hand Clary flowers. While she distracted I'll put your letter in her sketch book to find. There's more to this plan but that will come later."

Jace looking at his sister hands her the letter, "That's brilliant" he says with a smile. He then looks at the clock. "If this is going to work thought, we need to leave now" he adds. Jumping into the car, Izzy sends a text to Simon; they head to the flower shop then to school.

**Clary**

Clary arriving at school opens her locker and takes out her books. She successfully avoided Simon and Izzy yesterday. Shutting her locker, she turns around to see that Simon and Izzy had boxed her in. "I don't want to talk" she tells them.

"Fine, then just listen. We have something to tell you" says Simon. "Kaelie set the whole thing up. She knew you and Jace were fighting and came up with a plan to get him back and to hurt you in the process" he then adds.

Clary takes this all in, feels some of the anger slip away. "I get what you said, but Jace still kissed her. This doesn't change anything, except the fact that I wish I punched Kaelie that night" she replies. "Too late, I did that for you. I broke her nose, that's why she not in school" says Izzy. Clary just stairs at her friend, and then gives her a huge hug. Pulling back, all Clary says is "look, it hurt when I found them kissing. And I'm really angry with him, and I don't trust him. There are things that happened that you guys don't understand. Jace and I are over. It's as simple as that." I wish it wasn't, she thinks feeling her stomach clench at what she just told Simon and Izzy. She then head off to class.

Once seated in class, Clary sees Izzy talk to the teacher before class starts. Izzy taking her seat then send out a quick text and puts the phone away. The teacher is just about to start the lesson when a knock sounds at the door. Opening it Alec walks in and over to Clary. "These are for you" he says handing her a bouquet of red and white lilies, which are her favorite.** (A/N there not, their mine, but I need something since the flowers from Idris won't work for humans. Anyways back to the story.) **This causes evil glares from other girls in her class. Clary, who's blushing, takes them for Alec, and watches him leave. She then notices that there is a note attached. Opening it she reads,

_Clary, I know what I did hurt you. I will do anything and everything to fix this. To make it up to you, I will not give up on us. I love you. Jace_

Clary feels her heart clench as she read those words. Feeling a few tears on her cheek she wipes them away. She then sets down the flowers and continues on with the rest of her day.

**Jace**

While in the car, Izzy explains the rest of the plan. She explains that Jace is to do or give something to Clary each day to say how sorry he is. Jace agreeing tells them what he will do each day but explains that the letter needs to be read. And hopefully soon, he thinks.

After that he lets Izzy and Alec do their part of the plan and head off to his locker.

**Izzy**

After getting the teacher's permission for their plan, she sends Alec a text and takes her seat. When Alec shows with what Jace said where Clary's favorite flowers, she takes the momentary distraction to pull out the letter and slip it into Clary sketch pad. Sitting back, she sees that Jace added a note to the bouquet. Good move Jace, she thinks pleased with her brother. She then sees Clary tear up. Bingo, were her last thought before she tunes into the teacher and carries on with the rest of the day.

_**Wednesday – day 4 of fixing.**_

Clary opens her locker to find it stuffed with her favorite chocolate and another note. Taking it, she opens it and reads,

_Clary, I told you I'm not giving up on us. Each day there will be another gift until you talk to me. I love you. Jace_

"Uggg" she sighs out loud, as she feels her chest tighten.

"He's not going to stop" say Izzy, taking a few of the chocolates and putting them in her bag. "He loves you. You're the only girl he has ever loved, ever cared about" she adds then eats a chocolate. Clary, feeling a bit more of the anger slip away, knows she needs to get ways. She slams her locker shut, "Then why the hell did he let Kaelie kiss him" she hisses to her friend and walks off.

_**Thursday – day 5 of fixing**_

Hoping her locker wasn't stuffed with more chocolate, flowers or stuffed animals, Clary opens it carefully. "Nothing" she mutters relieved. Finally he gets the point, she thinks as she grabs her books. Closing the locker she turns around and finds Simon standing behind her. "This is for you" he says handing her a black velvet jewelry case. Opening it she finds a stunning emerald green necklace. "Holy crap" she says looking at Simon. "It's from Jace and so is this" he says handing her a note. Closing the case, she takes the note and opens it, she reads,

_For my beautiful Angel,_

_You are still the most beautiful creature I've ever met, you are my Angel. You will always be my Angel. I love you and I will always Love You. Jace_

Finished reading, Clary can't quiet put her finger on it, but if felt like her heart was ripped out again. Looking up, she sees Kaelie glaring at her. Then it hits her. Clary instantly slams her walls back up. "Just stop!" she yells at Simon as she shoves the gift and note into his chest. Tears now running down her cheek, she runs off.

Simon catches the gifts notices Kaelie, and then goes after Clary. Catching her, he pulls her over to a deserted area of the school. "You can let her win" he says to Clary.

"It's not her, it's you guys" she says, while tears streak down her face.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I know that you, Alec, and Izzy are helping Jace. Just stop! There are things that you don't understand. It's over between him and me. SO JUST STOP!" she cries out. Simon looks at her confused, I've had enough, he thinks.

"Clary, tell me what's wrong, I've had enough. What is it that we don't understand! Why is the fact Jace and Kaelie kissed, even though she set it up, causing such a big problem" he yells.

"Because he screwed me, he told me he loved me and then had sex with me" she yells back. Simon just looks shocked at her, so she continues. "He screwed me and then screwed me over. For all I know he was part of the plan. He got what he wanted, now just leave me alone." And with that she takes off.

Simon letting her then takes out his phone and texts the others.

_We have a problem; meet at your guy's house after school. Simon_

He then slips his phone away and head of his locker to put the jewelry away and then off to class.

**Later – After school**

**Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Simon**

Once at the Lightwood house, they all gather in theliving room. "What's wrong" asks Izzy. Simon chucking the jewelry and note at Jace says "your brother here screwed Clary, the day that Kaelie kissed him. I don't know why, but once she read the note, she flipped. She thinks he had sex with her on purpose and then used Kaelie to get away from her." Jace just stairs shocked. I've got to fix this; he thinks and then bolts out the door.

**Clary**

After she left school, Clary went home and curled up on the couch. She hadn't slept much lately, and still couldn't get any sleep. Getting up, she looks at the clock, 4:00p.m. She had been moping on the couch for a while. Wiping her face, she starts to head into the kitchen for food but hears a knock on the door.

"Clary, open up" she hears. Jace, what the hell, she think, but ends up opening the door. "What do you want Lightwood" she hisses.

"Clary, please, just let me explain" he pleads.

"Explain what, how you screwed me, then tore my heart out. No thanks. I saw what you wrote in the note; those words meant everything to me that day and then you ripped my heart out. Just leave me alone!" she yells and slams the door in his face. Locking it, she hears on final thing from Jace, "I'm sorry, I'll, I'll do as you ask", he then leaves.

Once gone, she slumps down the door crying. She knew she was being unreasonable and harsh but when she saw those words and Kaelie she could help but flip out. _'You are the most beautiful creature I've ever met, you are my angel'_. She was pulled back to that day, and she remembered everything, she felt her heart breaking all over again. All because of those words, the words he said to her after they had sex. Crawling to her room, she locks herself in there, crying against the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – I do not own TMI or it characters. I also do not own the songs that I will be using in this chapter.

Letter of Lyrics

**Luke**

Coming through the door, Luke sees that Clary is home due to almost tripping over her bag. "God damn it" he curses when he hits it. He then heads upstairs, once at Clary's door he hears her crying against the door. "Clary, what's wrong" he asks. Nothing, he then tries to open her door, locked again, he thinks when he can't get it open. "Clary?" he says. Again no answer, after another few minutes of trying to get her to answer him; Luke heads down stairs and into the kitchen.

Picking up the cordless house phone, Luke types in Simon's number and puts it to his ear. After a few second Simon picks up. "Hello" says Simon. "What the hell is going on, Clary has locked herself back in her room" Luke replies. Simon then puts the phone on speaker, and then says, "We had a setback. Jace said or wrote something that caused Clary to flip out. Jace came to your house today to fix what he did, but Clary wouldn't listen and then slammed the door in his face. All we know is that Clary won't believe that Jace does in fact lover her, and now Jace won't come out of his room, so we can't find out what he actually did that set her off."

"Well then, what the hell are we going to do?" he asks a little angry.

"Luke it's Izzy, is there any chance you can get Clary's sketch book" she asks.

"Ya, hang on" he replies walking out of the kitchen and over to Clary's bag. He then sets it on the counter and rummages through it, "I got it" he says pulling it out.

"Look in it, there should be a letter" says Izzy. Opening the book he finds the letter.

"I have it" he says.

"Has it been read?" Izzy asks.

"No" he replies.

"We need to get Clary to read it; it may be the only thing that will fix this whole me mess" Izzy expresses.

"Leave it to me" Luke says letting out a breath. He then hangs up the phone, slips the letter back into the sketch book, and takes it upstairs with him.

"Clary, open this door now!" he yells as he bangs on the door. Again nothing, so he tries again. "Clary, open this door. You don't need to come out or talk, just open the door" he demands. After a few seconds he hears some rustling; he then tries the door knob.

Yes, he thinks as he opens the door; looking around he finds Clary lying on her side on the bed. Coming over he sits down and twist around so that he's facing her back. He then puts the sketch book in front of her, "I asked your mother once why she loved art. She told me that she found happiness and a gift in each piece, and when things got bad it was what made things better" he says. Not waiting for a reply, he then gets up and leaves.

**Clary**

After Luke had come in and given her sketch book, he left her alone to mope, the only time he came in was to give her food.

Trying to get some sleep, Clary tosses and turns in her bed; finally giving up, she sits up and looks at the clock. 4:00p.m she reads. "Fantastic" she mumbles and turns on the side lamp next to her bed. She then sees her sketch book on the table next to her; remembering what Luke had told her, she picks it up and sets it on her lap. Flipping through the pages it find a clean one, a letter falls out of it, and onto her lap.

"What the" she says as she picks up the letter. Seeing that just her name is on it, she opens it and starts to read.

_Clary,_

_ I know when you saw me kissing Kaelie, I hurt you. I never meant for any of it to happen and I swear that I was about to push her off of me when you came in. But that's no excuse, I'm so sorry. I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you, but I did. And when I saw your face I felt my own heart break because I know I was the one who hurt you._

_ When I chased after you, I knew I needed to fix what I had done; I knew that I would do everything and anything to fix this. But I couldn't find the words to tell you how sorry and how in love I was with you. I found them now, and I hope you can forgive me for what I've done. What is should have said that night was this,_

_You walked away in silence_

_You walked away to breathe_

_Stopped and turned around to say goodbye to me_

_I'm pleading as your leaving, I'm begging you to stay_

_I'm not the man I used to be, I've changed_

_In tears you counted reasons_

_Tears covered you it seemed_

_Face down screaming "God help me please"_

_I'm pleading as your leaving; I'm begging you to stay_

_And when I use to hear my name, I thought,_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming for the lips of an Angel_

_Hearing those words makes me weak_

_And I never want to say goodbye_

_And when we fought, I thought I lost you,_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss you hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_But I love you so much, that I can't help be selfish, so I ask you,_

_Don't give up on us, don't give up on love_

_If my life is the price, then my life it will cost_

_Now that I'm picking up the pieces see the pain that I have caused_

_It's hard to believe in someone you thought was lost_

_Don't give up on us, don't give up on love_

_Don't you walk away in silence_

_Please come back to me_

_Don't you walk away in silence_

_I'm not the man I used to be!_

_ And I'm sorry I never said this, I never should have let you go. I am so sorry. You will always be the girl I love and nothing will ever change that. You are my Angel._

_I miss you,_

_Jace_

**(A/N the songs that are used in this letter are, Away in Silence by Creed. And Lips of an Angel and Better then me by Hinder. Anyways back to the story.)**

Finished reading, Clary feels that her cheeks are wet; I know those lyrics there from my favorite songs, she thinks as she wipes away the tears. Looking up from the letter she sees Luke standing in her doorway. "I heard you crying, you ok?" he asks, Clary jumping up and out of bed, runs over to Luke. Burring her face in his chest she cries, he then pulls her into an embrace and lets Clary cry. "It will be ok baby girl, it will be ok" he assures her.

After a little while, she stops crying and pulls away to talk to Luke, but all of a sudden she feels dizzy and loses her balance. Luke catching her quickly helps her to the bed, "when the last time you slept" he asks.

"Two days ago, I've been trying but I just can't, I don't know what's wrong" she replies.

"Dam it" he curses, but then says "Do you remember that last time we visited the doctor. He warned me that this could happen. As long as no other symptoms besides dizziness appear you should be fine. Have there been any others?"

"No, just can't sleep, and this is the first time I felt dizzy" she replies, shaking her head. Looking over to the clock they see that it already 6:00 a.m.

"Clary, I need you to try and get some sleep. I'm taking the day off, and I'm going to go call the school, you're staying home. Once you're up I'm taking you back to the doctors" he says to her as he tucks her in. He then gives her a kiss on the forehead and leaves.

_**Friday – morning**_

After Luke tucked her in, Clary fell asleep for a little while. Rolling over, Clary reads 8:00 a.m. Knowing she not going to be sleeping anymore, she gets up and changes. Throwing on a purple top and black yoga pants, she then goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

Walking back out, she sees the letter that Jace wrote her on her bed. Picking it up she rereads it, and feel her heart melt away with every word. I can't believe I've been so stupid; I don't want to let Jace go. I've been such a bitch, and I let that blond slut win, she thinks. Just then the door slams open.

"Holy shit" she says as she jumps, putting a hand to her heart she looks at who has come in. "Izzy" she says but is cut off.

"How could you!" Izzy screams. Clary then feels another wave of dizziness overcome her. Waiting for it to pass, she then sits down. "Are you ok" Izzy asks, letting some of the anger go.

"I'm fine, just dizzy" she replies, "Now, how could I what?"

"How could you think that Jace was using you, how could you think that he had anything to do with what Kaelie did. He won't even leave his room!" she yells feeling the anger return. Clary taking a deep breath starts to explain.

"Because I was hurt, and we were fighting. I haven't slept in a few days either, I guess I just flipped. It was easier to do then to deal with the fact that Jace kissed Kaelie. I just couldn't understand why Jace would have sex with me and then kiss that blond slut. I figure may be because I wouldn't tell him about my parents, and once we had sex, that he didn't want me anymore." Izzy taking in everything that Clary said calms down a bit, she then strolls over to the bed and sits down next to her. Putting her arms around Clary, Izzy says "Clary, I've never seen my brother actually care about a girl until you. He may be an idiot most of the time, but he is in love with you. What happened with Kaelie wasn't completely his fault. Some of it was Jace's, most of it is Kaelie's, but some of it is yours too." Clary looks at Izzy shocked but before she can say anything, Izzy continues. "Kaelie probably wouldn't have tried what she did that night if you and Jace weren't always fighting. I understand that reliving what you went through was hard the first time, but if you would have just swallowed your fear and told him you guys wouldn't have fought. So you see, Jace and Kaelie aren't completely to blame, so are you whether you like it or not."

"But he kisses her, he's the one who cheated!" she yells.

"No, Kaelie pulled him into the booth and before he could do anything, she kissed him. You just happened to get there fast enough to pull the curtain back before he was able to push her off. Now I'm not saying that Jace isn't an ass for what he did, he is, but you let Kaelie come between you and you caused yourself and him to suffer because of it. He loves you; you love him, so stop this stupid non-sense and go make up with him already." Izzy expresses. Clary says nothing. "Clary, you don't need to worry about him not loving you, he does …" she adds but Clary cuts her off.

"I know" she says holding up the letter. "And your right, this isn't all his fault, and now it's my turn to apologize. So if you wouldn't mind, I would like you to take me to him" she adds.

Izzy, now the one looking shocked, smiles and nods, that was easy she thinks; they then get off the bed. But all of a sudden Clary feels dizzy again but then a wave of nausea hits as well; she then stumbles and fall to her knees. "Clary?" says a worried Izzy as she gets a hold of Clary. "I think you should call for Luke, something's wrong" Clary gasp out. "Ok" Izzy says she then gets up; not wanting to leave Clary, she goes to the door and screams "LUKE!" Izzy then returns to Clary, but before Izzy can reach her she passes out.

**Luke**

As he hits the top of the stairs he hears Izzy scream "CLARY!" Running to the door he sees Izzy shaking an unconscious Clary. Hurrying over her asks "what happened."

"She lost her balance, she said something was wrong and to call for you. She was dizzy earlier" she explains. He then checks her pulse and breathing, "I'm going to call an ambulance, stay here and keep an eye on her, I'll be right back" he says and then takes off.

**Izzy**

After Clary collapsed and Luke came in and told Izzy to keep an eye on her, she pulled out her phone. Hitting Simon's number, she puts the phone to his ear. "Izzy, why are you calling me? I was in…" says Simon, but is instantly interrupted by her. "Simon shut up and listen, Clary collapsed. Luke and I are taking her to the hospital. Go get Alec, he's in history, and then go get Jace, he's at home. After that get you butt to the hospital" she says. She then hangs up; Luke enters the room with the paramedics.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – see previous chapter.

Let him in

**Luke/Izzy**

Arriving at the hospital with Izzy, Luke heads up to the front desk, "Clary Fray" he says.

"Are you family?" she asks the clerk.

"I'm her father" he answers. The clerk then grabs one of the charts.

"She's being looked after by Doctor Lightwood, if you just wait right over there she'll be right with you" she says pointing at the waiting room. Both Izzy and Luke head over there.

A few moments later Simon, Jace and Alec come through the door. Izzy gets up and heads over to them, "What happened, is she ok" ask Simon, who's a bit frantic.

"I don't know; I went to her house to talk to her. After we finished talking she said she was dizzy and then she just collapsed" Izzy explains. She looks over to her brother. "She'll be ok, mom is the doctor who's attending to her" she assures Jace who looks worried and a bit broken; they then head over to where Luke is. Just then Maryse come over.

"Luke, Isabelle I need to ask you guys some questions" Maryse says; they nod and follow her into a separate waiting room. "I need you guys to go over what Clary has done in the last 24 hours. She stable, but a normal person would have woken up by now. I've ordered some test, but I think you guys would be more helpful" she explains. They both nod; Luke tells Maryse what he knows first. "Well she came home from school, and went about her day as normal as possible considering what's been going on with her and Jace. About 4:00 in the morning I checked on her, she wasn't sleeping. She hasn't been sleeping much; she gets a bit here or there but no more than a few hours. She said she was really dizzy; but her doctor said that would happen. He said as long as no other symptoms show up, she would be fine at home. So I kept her home today, and then Izzy came over this morning" he says.

Maryse then turns to Izzy, "your turn" she says.

"She was up and dressed when I came in. We started talking, and she staggered a bit. She said she was dizzy and sat down. When she said she was ok we continued talking; once we were finished she asked me to take her to our house. She wanted to talk to Jace; but when we got up from where we were sitting, she stumbled, and then fell to her knees. She said that something was wrong and at to call for her dad. I did, and then when I was returning to her she just passed out" Izzy tells her mother.

Taking all of the information in, Maryse then feels her pager go off. Looking at it she then says "Clary's results are in. I might know what's wrong but I need to see the test first. Clary will be fine. She in room 102, you guys can visit her. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be back to check on her in a bit" says Maryse; she then leaves.

"Luke, I think we should let Jace into the room first. They need to talk when she wakes up" says Izzy before Luke has a chance to leave and join the others. Luke looks at the girl, and nods. "I think I'm going to have to agree with you on that. I don't like it, but after the way I seen how Jace is doing, and the way Clary's been acting, I think that might be best" he says. Just then he feels his phone vibrate, pulling it out he checks the ID. "Izzy, I need to talk this, I'll meet you back out there" he adds and then picks up the phone.

Izzy nod and leaves. She then walks over to her brother, kneeling down in front of him, she places her hand on his knees. "Jace, Clary's in room 102, you can go visit her first. Unfortunately she's still asleep though" she tells him. He nods and heads off.

**Jace**

Jace enters the room and sees a still Clary on the bed, breathing lightly. He then takes the seat that's next to her bed; reaching out he takes hold of her hand. "Come on baby, wake up please" he pleads and rest his forehead against their hands.

**Clary**

_Dream_

_"Well this is different. It's so colorful" says Clary, who notices that she's in a room where Valentines not trying to kill her._

_ "I thought you might like it" say a female voice, Clary whips around to find her mother standing behind her. _

_ "Mom" she gasps out, and then runs to her; Jocelyn embraces her into a hug. "I miss you so much, but how are you here? Wait, am I dead?" Clary asks. "No" says Jocelyn giving a small laugh, "Clary I miss you too, but we don't have much time, we need to talk" Jocelyn adds. "About what?" she asks a confused. "How about tall, blond and handsome, since he's in love with my daughter" Jocelyn sates._

_ "How do you know…" she starts, but is cut off. _

"_Clary, I may be dead but I still keep an eye on you. I know my death hasn't been easy on you and I'm sorry that I don't get to see you grow up, but that doesn't mean you have to push him away because of it," says Jocelyn._

"_But it's my entire fault your dead, and I'm afraid that if I tell him, he'll see how broken I am, might even break my heart. I know I shouldn't be afraid, but it's just easier to push him away then to let him get to close" she expresses to her mother._

"_Clarissa, you are not responsible for my death or for your father's actions either. I will always protect you with my life, and if I had to die all over again to do so, I would. Clary I love you, and I'm always here" Jocelyn says pointing at Clary's heart. "Now as for the boy, you need to let him in, don't be afraid to love him. He has a good heart, and I can see how much he loves you. There's nothing more I want then for you and Luke to be happy, so let go of the gilt you feel, none of this is your fault. Let Jace love you, let him in Clary" Jocelyn adds._

_Clary looking shocked at her mother, giver her hug, "I love you mom, always and forever" she says._

"_I love you too, always and forever. Now it's time for you to wake up" Jocelyn says and then kisses Clary on the forehead; Clary is swallowed by a bright light._

Just then Clary hears, "Come on baby, wake up please." Her eyes fluttering open she sees Jace, holding her hand, his head down. Thinking back to the dream, she decides that everyone is right; she should have let him in a long time ago. "My biological father killed my mother, and then tried to kill me" she says, swallowing at the dry lump in her throat.

Just then Jace's head snaps up and his gold eyes meet hers. "Clary" he says but is cut off when she puts one of her fingers to his lips. "Just listen first" she says as she sits up in the bed, he nods. "I felt so guilty about what happened that I didn't want to tell you. I thought you might break my heart and I was afraid of that, but I still should have told you. I saw my father kill my mother, he then attacked me. I fought him. I lived and she died. All of those nightmares I have been having consist of that day. Another reason I never told you was because I was afraid to let you get close, but the fact is I'm in love with you. And even when I was hurt by what Kaelie did, I couldn't stop loving you. Jace I miss you, and I understand if …" she says but is cut off by Jace kissing her.

"I'm sorry" she mumbles against his lips. Jace then pulls back; taking something out of his pocket he places it into her hand but doesn't move his away yet. "Clary, don't be. I was the one who hurt you. I'm the one who should be sorry" he says.

"It's both are faults, we hurt each other, and all I care about is getting you back" she tells him.

"Well in that case, my wish is your command" he says with a cocky smile and pulls his hand way; Clary looking down sees the emerald necklace. Looking back at him, she smashes her lips on his in seconds, kissing him hard. "I love you" she says as she deepens the kiss, winding her hands in his hair. "I love you too" he murmurs against her lips.

Breaking away for air, Jace helps Clary slip the necklace on. Cuddled up on the bed with her, they hear a knock on the door. "Mother coming in, make out later" jokes Maryse. Just then Luke comes through the door as well. "Clary how are you feeling" Maryse asks checking her over. "I have a headache, but other than that, fine" she answers, Jace kisses her head. "Well, that's good, well get something for the headache in a sec. Clary, it looks like you passed out due to stress and sleep deprivation. I just want to run one more test and then you should be able to leave" Maryse tells her. Satisfied with everything else, Maryse leaves.

"Hey kiddo, you scared me" says Luke as he comes over to the end of the bed.

"Sorry" she replies, feeling bad, noticing Luke then comes over and giver her hug. Releasing her, he sits down on the other side of her. "Hate to do this but we need to talk about your father" he says. Jace starts to get up to give them some privacy but is stopped by Clary. "You can stay, I don't mind" she tells him, "me either" Luke pipes in. Jace then settles back down next to her. "I have to leave for a couple of days. You're father Valentine is trying to get his sentence shortened. The Lawyers need me to come down and drop off some stuff as well sign a few things. I already talked to Maryse; she said you can stay with them. I don't want to run off so soon because of the mess that going on right now, but I don't have a choice" Luke says. Clary takes Jace's hand, "Dad, it's fine, I have the Lightwoods and Simon. I'll be fine, just don't let Valentine get his way and well call it even" she tells him. "Ok, I sent Izzy to get you some stuff, she come to get you guys after that, and Alec and Simon are at Jace's place. I have to leave, my flights in two hours. I love you" Luke says and kisses her head. "I love you too dad" she replies. Luke then looks at Jace, "take care of her while I'm gone" he says. Jace nods and replies "will do", he then kisses the back of Clary's hand. Luke then leaves.

Coming back from her the test, Clary sees Izzy waiting for her. "Here I brought you a change of clothes, its hot outside. Pulling off her top and pants she slips into a pair of shorts and a purple tank top. "Where's Jace?" she ask. "Right here" he replies coming into the room. "My mom says you're good to go and that you should have any more trouble sleeping. Whatever caused it has been corrected" he adds wrapping his arms around her waist. He then gives her a quick kiss. "Ewe, let's go you two" say Izzy grabbing Clary's clothes and walking out the door. After another quick kiss they follow her out.

Entering the house, Clary gets bombarded by Simon and Alec. "How are you feeling" they ask. "Fine" she answers. "Well since it dinner time, how about pizza and a movie" says Izzy. "Why not," Jace says leading Clary down the stairs after Alec. After Izzy ordered the pizza, they pop in Dredd and start eating the pizza that has arrived. Once done Clary whispers into Jace's ear, "how about we go upstairs, I need a break"; he nods and takes her hand.

Once in his room, Clary shuts the door. "So what do you what to do?" he asks giving her a kiss, but before he can pull away, Clary backs him up to a wall. "I have a few ideas'" she says pulling off her top, she then starts kissing him again. Jace, surprised, recovers quickly and starts to kiss her neck. Flipping their positions, Clary then pulls off his shirt, "I missed you" she murmurs against his lips. He then picks her up; she wraps her legs around him and bites his bottom lip. Jace lets out a groan; Clary then wiggles from his grip and get him on put her down. She then pushed him towards and then onto the bed. Crawling on top of him, she starts to kiss his neck as he plays with her hair.

Flipping her over, he starts to kiss a trail down her body. Getting to her shorts, he undoes them and pulls them off, leaving Clary in a black bra and black underwear. Moving away from him, she pushes him back down on the bed. She then starts to kiss his chest, nipping him in places. "Ah, Clary" he moans. Hearing this, she undoes his pants quickly; she then moves a finger across his waistband to tease him.

"You're not playing fair" he whines, and then rolls her over. Holding her down, he starts to trail kisses down her body, causing her to moan. But before he can reach her panties, she counters his move and now has him pinned down; she quickly removes his jeans while keeping him pinned. Clary, who's straddling Jace starts to rub against him as she bites his lower lip, "Who knew fighting could be some much fun" she says seductively. Jace deepens the kiss to stifle his moans.

She then kisses him along his jaw; starting to nibble his ear. Jace moans, and tries to flip her back over, but she keeps him pinned easily. Once again she kisses down his chest as she removes his boxers. She then wraps her hand around his length and starts to pump. "Ah Clary" he moans. As she plays with the tip a little, she feels him gasp and shiver at the feeling. Once his member has become extremely hard, she wraps her mouth around it, nearly covering the length entirely.

Moving him up and down in her mouth, she occasionally swirls her tongue around his trip. Jace fist his hands in her hair as she does this. "Oh god, Clary, oh god" he moans out. She then adds her hand to the process. "Fuck, oh fuck" he moans with pleasure. Not wanting to finish like this, he then sits up, and pulls her way from his length. Clary who's still straddling him, kisses him; he then pulls down her panties and pumps a finger inside her. "Ah, Jace" she moans. Jace unclasps her bra; then grabs a condom from his draw. Adding another finger, he slips it on the condom; He then grabs Clary by the hips and lowers her down, thrusting deep inside her.

This time Clary only feels pleasure as Jace pumps into her quickly. Hearing her moans, he the grabs her wrist and pushes her on her back. Positioning himself, he kisses her as he thrust in. As Jace rocks inside her, she moans and experimentally thrust forward, which cause her pleasure to heighten. Jace noticing this thrust again, going in a rhythm of slow and then fast. Clary thrashed beneath him in pleasure, "Jace, oh god" she pants. "Jace… I can't… I can't breathe" she moans. Feeling her walls tighten, and his climax starting to build, he then starts the thrust deeper inside of her. "Fuck, don't – don't stop" she gasps out moaning, he increases his speed. "Fuck" he moans, as her walls clamp down on his length bringing him to his climax. Clary screaming out in pleasure shakes with aftershock; as she comes down from her high.

Breathing hard, Jace slowly lightens his speed and then rolls off her. Looking over at him, Clary couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of him. Rolling onto him, she starts to kiss him neck. "I love you" she whispers in his ear, she then replaces the condom with a new one and positions herself on him. Straddling him, she starts to roll her hips around. His member becomes instantly hard again, he grabs her hips. Moaning, as she moves faster, he squeezes her hips as his climax once again builds. Unable to hold the pressure anymore, he starts to thrust into her. Her walls tighten as her moans get louder, just then her walls clamp down on him, causing him to go over the edge with her. "Fuck, ah Clary" he yells as he feels his second release.

Rolling off of him, she wraps herself in his sheets, as he gets up to deal with the two condoms. Once done he slides back into bed with her, "you are an angel" he says kissing her lips, then her kissing shoulder and neck. Rolling over she kisses his lips hard which he returns with equal fierceness. He then pulls her close to him; they then fall asleep in each other's embrace.

We're not done, just yet, so stay tuned. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – I do not own the mortal instruments. Also to my fans, I have started another story. It's Called My Real Life, please check it out. R&R would be fantastic.

Taken

_**3 days later**_

As Clary sits alone sketching in the family room, her phone starts to ring. Looking at the ID, she picks it up. "Hi dad" she greets him through the phone. "Hey kiddo, I'm home now" Luke replies.

"Ok, none of the Lightwoods are home right now, so I'm going to have to walk home. I'll leave my duffle bag here and pick it up later" she tells him.

"Are you sure? I don't mind coming to get you" he says.

"No its fine, I could use the walk away. I'll be home in ten to fifteen minutes. See you soon" she says and hangs up the phone before Luke can reply. Grabbing her stuff, she then heads to Jace's room; after putting what she needs into her bag, she then writes Jace a note.

_ Jace,_

_ Luke is home now; I walked home so I left my duffle bag. I'll call you later. Also I'll be back later to get it._

_Love you._

_You're Angel. Xoxo_

Leaving it on his desk, she walks out of his room and close the door. Clary slings her bag over her shoulder and checks the time. 2:45 pm she reads; double checking her bag to make sure she has everything that's needed, she walks out of the house.

_**A few minutes later**_

Halfway home, Clary is grabbed from behind. "What the" she's able to say before a hand, which has a cloth in it, smothers her mouth and nose. Everything soon turns black.

Clary, feeling her head slams against something, wakes and blinks her eyes a couple of times. She then looks around quickly and sees that she's in some type of van. Someone turns around towards her; Clary gets a glimpse of Gabriel, but she is knocked back out when her head slams against the ground. Once again everything goes black.

**Luke**

After getting off the phone with Clary, Luke decides to take a quick shower. When done and dressed he checks the time, 3:30 pm he reads. Huh, she should have been home by now, he thinks to himself. Pulling out his phone, he hits Clary's number, and then puts the phone to his ear. 'Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Hi this is Clary, leave a message' he hears. He then hits end on his phone, and slips it back into his pocket. Luke then leaves his room to see if she is home in case he missed her; checking her room and bathroom, he heads downstairs. After checking the kitchen and living room, he pulls his phone back out and calls her again. 'Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring', the phone then goes to voicemail again. This is not like her; he thinks and then hits Simon's number. "Hey Luke" answers Simon.

"Simon, have you heard or seen Clary. She said she left the Lightwoods, but I can't get a hold of her and she should have been home by now" says Luke.

"No, have you tired Izzy" Simon replies.

"Not yet. Thanks Simon" he says and hangs up. He then hits Izzy's number on his phone, putting it to his ear and repeats the process. "Hi Luke" says Izzy.

"Hi, Izzy have you seen or heard from Clary. She left you house and she won't answer her phone" he replies.

"Not since this morning. She could be with Jace, his martial arts class should be done by now. Try him" she answers.

"Ok, thanks Izzy" he says and hangs up. Before giving Jace a try, he phones Clary again. Nothing, he takes another look at the clock. 4:00 pm he sees, worried, he then hits Jace's number. Please be there, he thinks waiting for Jace to pick up, "Hello?" answers Jace.

**Jace**

"Jace, its Luke, is Clary with you or have you seen or heard from her? She said she left your house over an hour ago" asks a frantic Luke.

"No, but I just go home let me go check if she's still here" Jace says as he enters his house. After checking the rest of the house, he then heads into his room. Taking a quick look, he sees her duffle bag and a note on his desk; he then quickly reads it. "Luke, her duffle bag is here, but she's not. She left me a note; maybe I can get a hold of her. I'll call you back" he says and hangs up. Jace then finds Clary's number in his recent calls and hits the number. 'Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Hi this is Clary, leave a message' he hears, ending the call he then tries again.

Unfortunately before he can though, his doorbell rings. Hurrying to the door he opens it to find nothing but an envelope on his doorstep. Ripping it open he sees a note and pictures. Jace reaches in and takes out the note first. '_She's mine now!_' he reads, he then rushes to take out the pictures. Looking at them he sees a passed out Clary on the floor of some van, tied up.

"Holy fuck" he curses and then dials Luke's number instantly. "Did you get her" Luke asks him. "You need to get here now, I think Clary's been Kidnapped" he huffs out; but before Luke can reply he hangs up and phones the cops. Once done talking to the emergency responder, he phones Izzy and Simon.

_**Later**_

Clary awakes to her head throbbing, "Ow" she mutters as she tries to mover her hands. She then realizes that she can't, and that she is sitting in a chair, with her hands ties behind her. Finally fully awake she remembers what has happened, "Fuck" she curses; trying to keep herself calm, she looks for any indication on where she might be.

She notices that she is in an office that has a huge window, and that the outside area consists of abandoned factory lines. Carrying on, she then sees her bag in one of the corners of the office. "Thank god Gabriel's an idiot" she mutters and starts to twist her wrists so that the knot in the rope can be accessed.

**Jace**

"She's been gone almost a whole day" Jace says. Izzy, who's trying to calm him down, says "Jace you need to relax. Clary's a survivor. We will find her."

"What if were too late. This is my entire fault. I should have never left her alone" he says.

"Jace that's ridiculous" Izzy starts but is cut off by Luke.

"Valentine is still locked up. The police don't think he had anything to do with this" Luke says, worry and panic showing on his face.

"Who else would take her?" questions Izzy.

"I don't know" says Luke.

"Gabriel" says Jace. They both look at him. "Gabriel has motive to do it and he's an Idiot" states Jace.

"The police thought about that, but when they went to find him, his mother said that he was visiting a friend for a few days. They can't find him though" Luke tells them.

"This is all my fault" Jace mumbles as he looks out the window in the kitchen. Just then he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"This is no one's fault but the person who took her. Don't blame yourself. We will find her, Clary's a smart girl, she'll think of something to stall time" Luke assures Jace. Just then Simon yells for them.

**Clary**

Finally getting the knot close enough, she starts to undo it. Just then Clary hears a sound and sees Gabriel enter the far door over by the factory lines. She instantly stops undoing the knot and before Gabriel sees her she makes it look like she's still unconscious. Listening she hears him coming up the steps and into the offices. She then feels her head being lifted, "Wake up you bitch" he hisses, smacking her in the face. Clary blinks her eyes and then throws on a panicked expression. "Where am I? What do you want? Why am I here?" she says in a faked panicked tone.

"Were in an abandoned factory"; hook line and sinker, she thinks and then keeps listening. "And as for why I took you" Gabriel's says stroking her cheek, "is because you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. I wanted you and you hurt me. You should have never turned me down. I told you, you were mine. Now as for Lightwood, well he'll pay for getting in my way, and what better way than with you" he adds now playing with her hair. You sick psychotic bastard, Clary thinks flinching away from his touch. He then smashes his lips onto hers.

Trying not to gag, she bites down hard on his lips, drawing blood. Gabriel jumps back, putting the back of his hand to his lip, he wipes off the blood. "You little slut" he yells and cracks her across the face, splitting her lip in the process. Satisfied he then storms out. Clary not paying any attention to her lip waits for him to leave. As soon as Gabriel's out the door, she quickly starts working on the ropes again.

Just then she hears a train whistle. Old abandon factory near trains hey, she thinks as she gets the last of the knot undone. The ropes fall to the floor, she then rushes over to her bag. "Come on, come on, please be in here" she says digging for her phone. Finding it, she turns it on and waits. I don't think I'm going to be able to sneak out of here, bad idea anyways since I have no clue where I am, her thought are then shuttered when her phone buzzes. Ignoring the missed calls and text, she hit Jace's number on her phone.

"Clary" says a frantic voice that Clary instantly recognizes it. "Simon, why do you have Jace's phone. No never mind, look I don't know how much time I've got" she says but is cut off. "Clary the police are here, I'm putting you on speaker" he say. "SIMON!" she yells, and then continues. "Gabriel has taken me. I'm in some abandoned factory, there are trains nearby. I don't think I can get out safely, Simon hurry, I'll try to stall him as long as possible." She then hears a noise. Hanging up her phone quickly, she shoves it back into her bag quickly. She then grabs the ropes and creates a fake knot. Sitting back down in the chair quickly she ties her hands back up before Gabriel steps back inside. Watching him come in, she pleads; please let them find me. She then sits there and bides her time.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – I do not own TMI.

Stay with me

Gabriel finally making his way into the office says, "Still tied up I see."

"God you're an Idiot" Clary groans rolling her eyes.

"Shut up" he replies and smacks her across the face, causing a bruise.

"Wow, you couldn't come up with any witty comebacks, so you just had to hit me" she snaps. Gabriel now furious hisses, "You little bitch, you think your so cleaver"; he then grabs her by the waist and lifts her off the chair, "I'll show you" he spats. Clary kicking him quickly in the leg breaks free from his hold.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yells trying to stall for time. "Whatever the hell I want, your mine" he replies and licks his lips. He then starts to move towards Clary. As she moves back from him, Clary is then backed into the wall where her bag is lying.

"Like hell you will" Clary snaps and breaks her hand free, she then flips over Gabriel and kicks backwards, sending him into the wall. Knowing that she only has a small amount of time, she whips around just as Gabriel charges at her. Clary brings her knee up instantly and knees him in the groin. "You fucking whore" he gaps out in pain, as Clary swoops up her bag; she then makes a run for the door. But as she gets to it, he grabs her by the hair and throws her down, "what are you a girl now, just had to go for the hair" she hisses and kicks out his legs. Springing up, she grabs hold of her bag again and uses it as a weapon. Clary swings it at his head, hard, knocking him unconscious.

Breathing heavily, she wastes no time and runs for the door again. Flinging it open, she steps onto the first step of the stairs, just as Gabriel grabs her ankle. Clary tumbles down the stairs, hitting her head, hard; waiting for the dizziness to subside, she then gets up and tries to make it to the last door. Gabriel running down the steps slams her into the floor. Gabriel kicks her a few times in the abdomen, which cause Clary to gasp for air.

Gabriel seeing that one of Clary's legs; her knee resting on her foot as her leg is up at angle; is the perfect shot. Brining his leg up, he slams it back down, with all his weight, breaking her leg.

'Snap'; Clary screams out in pain and rolls onto her back. Using her other leg, she kicks out and take out Gabriel. She then tries to stand up; "Fuck" she curses out when she falls. Instead Clary starts crawl toward the door.

As she does, Clary soon feels a sharp pain in her side, rolling over once more, she sees Gabriel with a bloody knife in his hand. Oh god no, she thinks putting her hand to her bleeding side. Gabriel now sitting on top of her says, "I said you were mine, and if I can't have you no one will"; he then brings the knife down again. While holding her side she blocks with her free arm but unfortunately the knife plunges deep into the top of her abdomen, right by her ribs. Clary screams out in pain, just then she hears sirens.

The police storm in; Clary feels the knife being pulled from her stomach by Gabriel. Using the distraction of the police, with the last of her strength, Clary knocks him off of her. Gabriel falls and smacks his head on the floor knocking him unconscious once again. Grabbing her stomach with the other hand, she looks down and sees a pool of blood.

Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick, she thinks, and then turns her attention to Gabriel. She sees him now being cuffed and dragged out by the officers. "Don't move miss" says an officer who has come over to her; the officer then press something to her side and stomach. Clary flinches in pain, just then she feels her head being lifted; looking up into the persons eyes she sees Luke crying, "Jace, she's over hear" he yells out. Clary who's losing too much blood starts to feel dizzy, "Hi, daddy" she gasp out in pain.

Luke's head whips back to her, "Hey there kiddo, try not to speak" he says as tears fall down his face. "Dad" Clary starts to say but is cut off by an overwhelming pain, Clary cries out. Just then she sees people fussing around her, one being a mess of golden tangles. "Jace" she says and starts to cough, next thing everything fades to black.

**Luke**

Storming in with the police, Luke sees a young boy on top of Clary, blood already on the floor. He then sees the boy pull the knife out, Clary cries out but then she knocks him onto the floor. The police then hurry over, cuffing and drag the boy while he's still out; Luke hurries to Clary's side. One of the police men, who carrying a small first aid kit, presses a cloth to her side and abdomen; "Oh god" he says and slams to the floor. Picking up her head, he lays it in his lap, "Clary, oh god this can't be happening" he cries out, not again, he thinks to himself.

Just then she looks up at him, feeling his cheeks wet, he looks down at her abdomen. Luke sees that the police officer has, had to take off his shirt and press it to her wounds, Clary flinches in pain. Looking around he then sees Jace enter the door with the paramedics, "Jace, she's over here" he yells out. Luke then turns his attention back to Clary.

**Jace**

Entering, Jace hears Luke call his name; looking over to him, he sees a police officer bent over Clary, who has a puddle of blood around her. "Shit" he curses and dashes over; slamming down to the floor, he grasps her hand. "Clary" he says as he brushes her hair, her head turns to him. "Jace" says Clary, just then she erupts into a fit of coughs, blood spewing out of her mouth; she then passes out. The paramedics fuss about her; "Clary, baby, open your eyes" Jace yells, tears streaking down his face.

After the paramedics get blood and fluids hooked up for Clary, they then take over for the police men. As one gets a stretcher the other starts to bandage up her wounds; they then get her onto a gurney and roll her away. Luke and Jace follow, "Come on Clary, fight, you can't leave me" Jace hears Luke say.

Climbing in to the ambulance after Luke, Jace retakes Clary's bloody hand, just then she flat lines. The medic starts CPR instantly. "Come on baby, don't quit on me now" he says. A few seconds later her heart beat returns. Jace lets out a breath in relief. She then gains a bit of conciseness.

**Clary**

Through a hazy fog, Clary hears "Come on baby, don't quit on me now." Struggling she opens her eyes and sees Jace and Luke, tears streaking their face. Worried expressions on their faces, what's going on, were am I, she thinks to herself, just then a burning pain snaps her out of her thoughts. She gasps out in pain. "Clary, come on, stay with me" she hears Luke say. I'm dying, she thinks now able to recall what happened, "Jace" she coughs out, "I love you. Luke…" but everything goes black again.

**Jace**

"Clary" Luke and Jace say. "No, Come on Clary, stay awake" Jace pleads and squeezing her hand. Just then the Ambulance pulls into the hospital; after they get Clary out, Jace and Luke instantly follow them. "She need to go to surgery, you can wait in the waiting room" says a nurse, who has joined them.

Doing as told, Jace then pulls out his phone. Hitting Izzy's number, he puts the phone to his ear. "Did you find her" a frantic Izzy answers the phone. "Yes, she's badly hurt. Were at the hospital, get Simon and get down here fast, I'll explain everything once you're here" he says and hangs up; antsy, Jace starts to pace.

_**Later – Hospital**_

"How long has it been" asks Simon, who come in with four cups of coffee; as Simon hands them out, Luke answers, "over three hours."

"Jace you're going to make yourself dizzy, sit down, we don't need two people in the hospital" Izzy says, trying to calm down a pacing Jace. "Fine" he replies, and reluctantly sits next to her. "Clary will pull through this, I know she will" Luke starts to ramble.

Just then the doctor come over, "I'm looking for Clary Frays family" he says. Luke, Izzy, Jace and Simon all stand up together, "that's us" says Luke. The doctor nod, "Please follow me" he says and heads off to a separate waiting room. Each giving each other a look, they do as asked.

Once all of them are seated the doctor starts. "Clary's wounds were deep I'm afraid. We did all we could, but before we were able to finish, she flat lined. We were not able to reviver. I'm so sorry for your loss" he says.

Jace loses his shit, "NO, NO, NO, NO!" he yells bolting out of his chair; he then kicks a chair, and falls to the floor. "She can't be dead, she can't be" he cries. Izzy rushes over to him and engulf him into a hug, tightly hugging him; she lets him cry on her shoulder. "I can't live without her Izzy. I just got her back, I can't lose her again. I can't…" he sobs. Izzy, whose face is streaked with tears as well, kisses the top of her brother's head, "Well get through this. Together" she whispers. She then looks at Simon, whose holding Luke, as the man weeps. "Well get through this" she says again.

Just then a nurse comes into the room. "Doctor we need you" she says and hurries away. "Excuse me. I will be back in a moment" the doctor says and leaves the room, allowing them to deal with their sorrow.

We're not done yet, so stay tuned. There's still one more chapter. 


	18. Epilogue

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really sick. I will try to update My Real Life soon. Thanks to all my fans. For now here you go; the last chapter.

Disclaimer – I do not own TMI

After Math

"Clary would you just let me help you; your leg is broken and if you keep hopping around like that you're going to break your stiches" says Jace, who's coming up her stairs. Clary who's gasping for air, nods, "yes, please. I left my crutches in the kitchen. By the way, hi, and not that I'm not happy your here, but I thought you were coming over later" she says giving him a kiss. Their lips brushing gently at first, but Jace soon deepens the kiss to stop Clary from pulling away too quickly.

Braking away, Jace then swoops her up bridal style; "Izzy came with me, so my errand didn't take as long as I thought" he tells her as he brings her down the stairs, "Where's Luke, I'm surprised he even left you alone."

"He had to work, it took a little bit of convincing, but he finally went" she responds, "He's driving me nuts with all the overprotective crap. I can't even go sit on the porch without him being there."

"Can you blame him, you did die, not to mention kidnapped" he explains giving her a smirk, and walks into the family room; he then sets her down carefully.

Taking the seat beside her, Clary snuggles into him; "well Luke and I had a long talk about that" she says with a devious smile.

"Oh, did you now" he says raising an eyebrow, "and why is that?" Clary digs into her pocket and pulls out an opened letter. "I got in to school. Luke and I made a deal that once I'm healed, he will back off on the overprotective crap, as long as he hears from me once every few days" she tells him.

Jace then snaps the letter from her hand, opening it he read the acceptance letter, a smile crosses his face. "Well it looks like we'll be going to the same school then" he says pulling the same letter out of his pocket. Clary just gawks at him, "wait, what" she stutters out finally. Jace, laughing, pulls her carefully on to his lap and explains. "When we were applying for schools, I saw the application for where you wanted to go. So I looked it up to see how far apart we would be, but I ended up finding my program there. It also has one of the top ratings so I applied."

After getting over the shock of what he just told her, Clary wraps her hand around his neck and kisses, hard. "When I got my letter, I was hoping that we could get a couples dorm" he adds between kisses. Clary nods eagerly and deepens the kiss.

Jace needing air finally breaks the kiss. He then digs into his other pocket and pulls out a box. "Good cause this will make this so much easier" he says as he puts the box in Clary's hand. Clary opening it sees a white gold ring, with a purple and black gem intertwining, and their names engraved into the bands. "The day the doctor came in and told us you were dead, I lost it. I felt my whole world shatter; I never want to lose you again. Were a little young right now, so this is only a promise ring but I would love to marry you someday. Till then I hope this will do" he expresses.

Clary stairs at him, "wha, it's, it's perfect" she stammers out, "Is this the errand you had to run earlier?" Jace nods, and then takes the ring out of the box. Slipping it onto her finger; she then kisses him. "It's so beautiful" she murmurs against his lips, leaning in, he deepens the kiss.

Their lips brushing fiercely against the others, Clary tangles her hands in his hair, and starts to nip at his bottom lip. Jace moans, and opens enough for Clary to slips her tongue in. As they fight for dominance, Jace pulls her closer. "Ow" Clary cries out and pulls away from him, her hand flying to her side. "Shit, sorry, I didn't …" he starts but is cut off by Clary, "It's ok" she says, the pain subsiding.

She then pulls up her shirt to look at the wound, her face turns grim. "What's wrong?" he asks seeing her expression, "did they open?" Clary shakes her head and pulls down her shirt, "No, there fine, it's nothing" she answers. Jace taking her face in his hands looks into her eyes, "I know something wrong, what is it?" he asks. She then takes a deep breath, and says "It's just there's going to be ugly scares once they heal. And I know it shallow but…"

"Clary, I would take those scares over being dead. Everyday those scares remind me of what I could have lost. Hell I did lose you, but to me those scares are the most beautiful thing. They remind me of how lucky I am" he says and before Clary can argue he kisses her once again. "I love you" he murmurs against her lips, she replies by deepening the kiss.

Pulling away before he can hurt her again, Jace asks "Movie?" Clary nods, "you choose" she says a little breathless. Sliding off his lap carefully, she makes herself comfortable while Jace gets up and browses through the movies. "How about City Of Bones?" he asks with an amused smile, Clary nod eagerly. Laughing, he pops in the movie and retakes his seat. After starting the movie, Clary lays her head on Jace's lap as they watch it; Jace strokes her hair, and pulls her close. After a kiss to her forehead, he sits back and enjoys the movie with her.

The end.


End file.
